Back To School
by cjsmalley
Summary: An old piece of mine.
1. Chapter 1

The following story is actually from my early days writing under the penname "DannyPhantoFan", and is a continuation of my Ben 10/Harry Potter crossover on that profile...Ignore everything in the actual profile bit, the thing got hacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To School**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. Likewise the Harry Potter Series is not mine, Harry Potter and all related characters and/or concepts are trademarked and copyrighted To JK Rowling. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Warning/Author's Notes:**_** This takes place during Harry's fourth year. While the book series takes place in the 90's originally, for the purpose of this story the book series and thus the Golden Trio's schooling and adventures take place in the 2000's. Specifically the 2004-2005 time frames. The Ben 10 (Ultimate Alien) characters' birthdays have been moved back and most of their adventures occurred in the late nineties and early 2000's, in this story. I have pissed all over the Harry Potter Canon so no Goblet of Fire or Triwizard Tournament, expect something completely different. Ben 10 (and Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) Canon is largely intact. I don't do accents either, I tend to mangle them.**_

**Pairings: **_**Gwen/Kevin, Ben/Julie, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna **_

**Rated:**_** T**_

**Chapter One: Quidditch Tickets**

It had been the best summer Harry had ever experienced. There had been no yelling, no beatings, no long days locked in his room and only being fed one meal a day. No, in stark contrast, life was good. He was always full, he was allowed to wander Bellwood as he pleased, and the other kids his age, the American muggle kids his age, accepted his companionship easily. Hermione had been allowed to Floo over multiple times and they were able to call each-other at times when they both would be awake. Gwen had even gone so far as to patiently teach the Weasleys how to use a muggle phone so Ron could call as well.

The Tennysons had accepted him into the fold once again and Jen Tennyson, Gwen's mother, was trying to fatten him up, quite like Mrs. Weasley.

Gwen and Kevin had bought him a bicycle so he wouldn't have to walk everywhere. He was also allowed to practice his Seeking in a very large field on the edge of town. The muggles had accepted the flying broomstick and balls as another bit of odd alien technology.

Julie was training him in using a staff as a back up weapon. Ben was teaching him how to drive a car and Gwen was working with him on muggle first aid techniques.

All in all it was an interesting summer and it had just gotten better.

"Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup," Kevin announced as he set the four tickets down onto the table, "Benji and Julie have theirs, so do the Weasleys."

"No way," Harry spoke, "they've been sold out for months!"  
"Yeah, I know 'cause I bought the last fourteen," Kevin said smugly, "Primo seats too, we're in the Minister's box."

"No way."

"Way. Go call your little girlfriend, now."

Harry ran off, grabbing the phone on the way to his room.

"Think he's excited."

Gwen smiled, "Gee, I don't know…"

He lunged to her side, on the couch, accusing, "You tease."

An eyebrow went up, "Tease huh? One has to wonder what would happen if I—"

He cut her off with a kiss which itself was cut off by an "_**EW!**_"

They broke apart to see Harry, looking like he was going to become sick, holding the cordless phone.

"What?! What happened?!"

"Oh nothing, parents committing an act of PDA."

"Grow up Harry! And give them some alone time!"

"Alright Mione, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist," he retreated to his room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Did he just call us—?"

"His parents, yeah."

"Are we _**that**_ _old_?"

"No…are we _**that**_ _embarrassing_?"

"No…are we _**that**_ _stuffy_?"

"…Let's spend a day at the pier? Leave Harry with Ben and Julie and be kids for once…"

Her brows knitted, "I don't know…Ben's been acting off lately…"

He groaned, flopping back onto the couch, before wondering, "Why has it been so calm?"

"Why are you questioning it?"

"It got my blood pumping…I didn't feel so old."

"You're nineteen," she pointed out.

"You're eighteen and you asked me if we were old."

And so she fell silent and they fumed for the rest of their 'alone time'.

She had gotten up, unable to sleep. It was one of those rare nights that Kevin was able to sleep peacefully. She was used to having to stay up to soothe his mind with her powers, but she enjoyed these gifted nights where he slumbered undisturbed.

And yet, as she neared Harry's room, she found that Harry was suffering a night terror. She slipped into the room silently and came to his side, reaching out to touch his temple. Then she jumped back. This wasn't a normal nightmare of any sort. Instead she traced his scar with her index finger, letting her power fight the dark magic still fighting with his good soul.

"Shhhh, Harry, shhhh…" she began to chant over him in an ancient tongue, hoping to hold whatever he was fighting at bay for at least another night. He relaxed and the evil aura stopped corrupting his own good one.

She sighed tiredly, tucking him in, leaving his room. She would talk to Kevin in the morning about it. For now, all she wanted was some fudge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: The Medical Workup**

"So," he huffed, jogging on the treadmill, "How long—?"

"Until you collapse." Cooper said causally, "we need to figure out your breaking point. You've been running four hours straight at this point so you should be going down soon."

Within the next five minutes Harry had indeed gone down, being flung from the still running treadmill in a way worthy of _America's Funniest Home Videos_ and had hit the wall with a dull thud. Gwen, having been on hand to stop things if they got too extreme for her tastes, helped him up as he was watching snowy white owls circle his head. Cooper had written up his breaking point. "Are you guys almost done?" the redhead asked irately.

"Yeah," Cooper replied with glee as he pulled out the vaccination gun.

"Oh, oh I'm fine guys." Harry spoke nervously, "I'm updated and all that good stuff…"

"For some reason I doubt that," Cooper said, grinning, "Hold 'im fast Gwen!"

"Seriously guys—!" he was bent over the table, being pants'd as he was, "Please, not the butt, not my bu—_**SON OF A BLUDGER**_!"

"Watch your language."

"Kevin cusses like a bloody sailor and you're telling me to watch my language?!" Harry glared murderously as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Kevin's nineteen and that's one of his better habits, trust me."

"And he boffs you whenever he gets the chance."

"That too."

Cooper currently was humming as loudly as possible.

"C'mon," Gwen spoke, "we can grab some MacDonald's."

Her cell-phone suddenly rang and she opened it, greeting whoever was contacting her. And then she fell silent, frowning, "I see…yes we'll bring him quickly…I understand, please warn the staff…thank you…" she hung up.

"Hermione collapsed," she told Harry, "anemia. She'll be fine but she wants you there—"

"Let's go!" he ran out like the devil was on his heels. Gwen followed at a calmer pace. They rounded up the team, hopped aboard Ship and headed for England.

The hospital was in London, bright and gleaming, shiny and new; it was a Muggle Hospital. The charge sister was very reluctant to let them through until Mr. Granger came out to lead them to Hermione's room.  
She was hooked up to an IV drip but was sitting up and reading a book. She was fine.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked bemusedly.

"You asked for Harry, dear," Mrs. Granger explained.

"I did? When?"

"When we first arrived."

"I don't remember…hmmm, oh well. I'm glad to see you guys."

"You should be resting," Harry told her.

"You're one to talk, you've had your skull cracked and still walk around without going to Pomfrey!"

"That's magic!" he whispered furiously, "you're in a muggle hospital doing things the muggle way!"

"I'm not dying."

"Lay down."

"No."

They glared at each other.

"Please Mione," Harry whispered, "you collapsed and I don't want to see it happen again…"

"I'm fine Harry," she softened, "I'll back up, saving your butt, in no time. I promise…" her voice lowered, "I know a potion, Pomfrey probably has it on hand, that helps with the iron deficiency. I'd only have to take it twice a month, once right before my period actually starts, and once right after it ends."

"And what if your cycle screws up?" Harry asked; her parents gasped and so he turned to them, "Not what that sounded like. It's just that sometimes she's under so much stress, because she's a perfectionist, that it stops coming for a couple months."

Mrs. Granger smiled in relief, knowingly, "It runs in the family."

"Then I'll take it at the times I should have, I know my body Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**: **Chaos Magic**

"Meet Rustbucket IV," Kevin introduced them to the RV. It was your standard RV, "Infinite space inside, will comfortably house ten people, two dogs, and one small animal of some sort."  
Gwen smiled, "Sweet."

Harry adjusted his glasses, "I don't understand…"

"Go on in then."

**25 Hours Later (And a Change of Time Zones)**

"What the hel-Oh _**crap**_." Screams had woken them up and so Kevin was going to tell the still celebrating Irish fans to knock it off but when he stepped outside the RV he found something completely different.

"Wake up! Wake up! Battle stations people!"  
They all woke completely.

"Julie you stay here with Ship and the kids," Ben ordered, dialing in Jet-ray, "if those bastards get any closer lock the Rustbucket down, defcon1."

"Right." she nodded, "Be safe, please?"

"We try. Let's go!" the three Plumbers raced out, going to save the muggle victims and arrest as many of the Death-Eaters as they could manage.

Then there was another scream and it caused Harry to bolt from the RV, Hermione right behind him.

"Harry! Harry! We have to go back!"

"That was Ginny Mione, the Weasleys are in trouble!" he grabbed her hand as to keep them together.

They came into a clearing when they heard the bushes move around them. Instinctively they went back to back, as to have a three hundred sixty degree field of vision, wands out and raised.

"Follow my lead Mione!" Harry told her, raising his wand above their heads and beginning to make a whirlpool movement as he began to chant Latin. Hermione did as he did, their wands beginning to glow blue.

"**_Morsmordre!_****"** a voice boomed to their left and Hermione screamed softly, beginning to tug on Harry's sleeve insistently, hissing, "Harry! We have to go back—!"

Harry was too busy staring at the sky, mouth gaping and eyes bulging slightly. There, formed from sickly green clouds, was a massive skull. The lower mandible dropped and a snake slithered out, hissing and baring its' fangs.

"_**What the bloody hell is that?!**_" he demanded frightfully, before wavering as his scar began to burn.

"That's _**his**_ mark Harry! _**They**_ fire it off when _**they**_ make a kill in _**his**_ name! C'mon!"

"The Weasleys!"

"They have numbers on their side, we don't. We're sitting ducks here right now; we have to get back to the RV! _**Now!**_"

He gave one last look at the sky before nodding and grabbing her hand, turning, and beginning to run back to the RV with her.

When they returned the RV was under siege by Death-Eaters.

"_Desino egredior_." Hermione whispered, blocking any form of magical escape.

"_Petrificatus Totalus_ _Maximus_!" Harry bellowed and the Death-Eaters froze, as did Julie and Ship, "Uh oh. Sorry Julie."

Harry raced over to her, pointing his wand at her and whispering, "_Finite_."

She unfroze and after they unfroze Ship they began breaking the Death-Eaters up, binding them with ropes and confiscating their wands.

Then they used Ship to call for transport to a Plumber detention facility.

The Plumbers trooped back soon, tired and sore.

"Had to implant false memories," Gwen explained, "but I think the kids are going to have nightmares anyways. Anything happen here?"

Julie shrugged, "Rounded up about fifteen Death-Eaters ourselves."

"_**FIFTEEN?**_"

"After the Boy-Who-Lived of course," Harry shrugged, "routine."  
Mr. Weasley appeared, instantly relieved by seeing them all alive and in one piece, "You've gotta get him outta of here." and then he disappeared.

"Fasten your seatbelts people," Kevin rumbled, "Hermione, you're coming home with us…Ship…"The mechamorph swallowed the RV and they took off, breaking the sound barrier just as they hit the ocean's coast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: A New Addition (or Malfoy Dethroned) **

They were lounging about the compartment they had chosen when the door opened and Draco Malfoy, head hanging, walked in. He handed Ben an envelope and waited as Ben read it aloud.

"_Mister Tennyson, Miss Tennyson, Mister Levin, and Miss Yamamoto,_

_Following the capture and detainment of Lucius Malfoy by Plumber authorities for his role in the riot at the Cup, loyal followers took revenge on his wife Narcissa Malfoy. Draco will be hunted and an outcast, especially amongst his Slytherin peers. I am thus moving him into Gryffindor._

_Draco has nowhere else to go; please forgive him for his father's upbringing and accept him into your protection._

_A.D_"

Ben looked to Malfoy and then to Julie before sighing and nodding, "Scoot over Harry, make some room…Malfoy, there will be rules…" Ben sat up straighter, clasping his hands together and leaning forward.

"Yes sir." Malfoy mumbled, staring at his feet.

"You will wipe any slurs against non-purebloods, non-Slytherins, and non-humans from your vocabulary."

"Yes sir."

"If we get word of you using them there will be repercussions."

"Yes sir."

"If you make a wrong move, anything that suggests you'll turn on us, there will be serious repercussions."

"Yes sir."

"You will do your homework."

"Yes sir."

"Alright." Ben nodded, leaning back.

Malfoy stayed quiet, curling into a corner; Ben and Gwen locked eyes, sighing and nodding. The boy probably had issues and…well at least they had had practice working with Kevin.

It was Harry who made the first move, offering Malfoy a chocolate frog. Malfoy glared but it was a puppy-glare before dropping it completely and biting his lip. Hesitantly he reached out to take it, withdrawing it as quickly as he could once it was in his hand.

With a sad, practiced air Gwen slipped out from underneath Kevin's arm and took a seat beside Malfoy. Ron moved to her former seat. With a gentle, soft voice she explained what she could do and what she wanted to do, promising him upon her badge not to reveal anything unless he gave the okay first. Slowly, but surely, just as she had been able to with Kevin, she gained his trust and he allowed her into his mind. She placed fingertips at his temples, relaxing and seeping into him. Her pink eyes widened and she gave a slight gasp. She broke the connection, tears in her eyes.

"Worse?" Ben asked, knowing she would not break her promise.

"Much, much worse." She shook, hugging herself.

Ben's eyes widened and he let out a gasp, smothered by his own hand. She looked towards

Kevin and he gave a nod. She began talking to Malfoy again, explaining what would happen. His silver eyes widened, disbelief obvious, but he gave a quick nod of agreement.

She then asked for permission to grab his school robes and alter them; again the blonde nodded. She stood and retrieved them from his trunk, asking, "Hermione, you wouldn't happen to have some extra Gryffindor patches would you?"

Hermione smiled, nodding, "Of course." She stood up and dug around in her trunk and found her sewing kit.

Gwen was already sitting down, the robes on her lap as she used her powers to un-sew the Slytherin patches from them. Her fingers moved expertly, dancing in the air and controlling the loosening threads like a puppeteer would her puppets.

The removed patches fell to the floor when freed, being replaced with gold and red Gryffindor ones supplied by Hermione. The green inner fabric was mutated to bright scarlet by a simple spell. While Gwen was sewing and spelling Hermione began teaching Ma-Draco all about Gryffindor. If he had any Slytherin tendencies at all he'd be eaten alive. He had to walk and talk like a Gryffindor to survive.

By the time they arrived at Hogsmeade station he almost had the needed Gryffindor mannerisms down pat. As he entered the Great Hall he was flanked by Harry and Hermione, backed up Kevin and Gwen and then Ben and Julie and finally Ron. They herded him to Gryffindor table and sat him down, encircling him on the benches and shielding him from view.

As soon as they had entered people began whispering, gossiping, and shooting him wary looks.

They led him up after feast and settled him, hoping the boys would be able to protect him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Horrible Hazing **

Gwen sensed trouble, leaping up from her bed and throwing on her bathrobe; tying it shut she rushed out of the apartment to find that the Gryffindor boys had paralyzed both Harry and Ben and were physically assaulting Draco as Ron looked on lazily.

She felt her power coming to the fore, "_**Leave him ALONE!**_" she thundered as she froze everything in place. She moved through the students to her newest change, looking him over. She unfroze her group, except for Ron.

"Draco," Hermione went to his side, having been roused by the commotion, "Draco, who started it?"

The blonde boy looked around fearfully before pointing to a seventh year named Justin O' Connor. Hermione nodded and left Draco in the care of Gwen, heading to face the attacker. Harry backed up, moving Ben and now Kevin along with him, knowing how she got when she got angry.

"You hurt my friend, Justin," her voice was deathly quiet.

"He's a Slytherin."

She sighed and grabbed the boy's collar, pulling his face to her level, "He's a kid who just lost both parents because of what a bigoted git his father was. He has no friends; we Gryffindors are supposed to be supportive, friendly, nice. Hazing does not match any of that description. I do not care how old you are…" she whipped out her wand, nearly shoving it up his nose, "I am the smartest witch of this century and I can and will jinx your minuscule, atrophied brain to jelly, take your scalp off, and feed that jelly to my cat if you ever try something like this again. Understood?" He merely gulped and whimpered, she tightened her hold on him, taking aim, eyes narrowing, "Do we have an understanding Justin?"

"Yes."

"Good." She let him go and spun on the mob, "Same goes for the rest of you. Draco has not caused us trouble yet and he was in a poisonous environment when he tormented us before. Give him a chance. Or else."

They all nodded.

She spun again, now focusing on Ron, "Ronald Weasley! YOU ARE A COMPLETE ASS!" Each word was punctuated by a different spell, so he ran and she chased him up to the Boys' Dorms, yelling all the way.  
The group, completed as Julie had just arrived on the scene, circled around Draco, Gwen helping him to his feet, and herded him to the apartment. The furniture was vanished and sleeping bags took their places.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Shocks to the System**

"Forty points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Snape droned out; Draco looked like he had been slapped, again. Harry put a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention, and shook his head, motioning to a very large back table. Draco hung his head but followed, shuffling after him.

"Today, against my own better judgment and vocal opinion," Snape intoned with a long suffering sigh, "the Headmaster has deemed it prudent for you all to learn how to brew the De-Aging potion—"

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"—It must bear repeating, _**DO NOT BOIL THE POTION!**_" he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. The class copied them down and began to work.

FORTY MINUTES LATER  
_***KABOOOOOM!* *KURPLUSH!* **_

_***KABOOOOOM! **KURPLUSH!*  
*KABOOOOOM! **KURPLUSH!***_

Three cauldrons erupted simultaneously, differing in timing by mere seconds. None of the three cauldrons belonged to Neville. It was actually Hermione's, Gwen's, and Julie's that went off. Which meant completed De-Aging potions spewed up and out of them.

Most people had managed to duck and cover.

"Is anyone injured?" Snape demanded.

"Uh, Professor…" Hermione raised a hand timidly, "I think Harry and Draco were splashed…"  
Indeed, there in Ground Zero of the spill, lay two piles of robes and two young boys were caught up in them.

Gwen approached her charges, helping Harry from his robes as Kevin helped Draco. The boy's glasses didn't fit him either and so all he saw was a red and white blur that began talking softly to him, "Harry, Harry; do you know who I am?"

"No."

She laughed, muttering a few words and then putting a pair of glasses on his face; his vision cleared and his little heart stopped, "Mum?"  
She smiled sadly, "No Harry, I'm not your mom; I know we look a lot alike but I'm not her…I'm Gwen Tennyson and I—" she paused, thinking, before smiling, "Vernon Dursley beat you and so this time you were taken from them. You're at a school called Hogwarts, a school for very special people…you're very special yourself Harry…"

"No I'm not," he said firmly, "You've got the wrong kid…"

"Oh I know we've the right kid, Harry; this's a school for people who can do magic."

"Magic isn't real Ma'am," he told her politely and yet firmly.

"Oh it's very real," she grinned, opening her hand and conjuring a Hershey bar in front of his very eyes, "and you can do it, so could your parents—"

"Then—?"

"Later Harry," she saw the question in his eyes, "Not here okay?"

He nodded, "And you know me how?"

"Well, after you were taken from the Dursleys you were given over to me and Kevin," she motioned to the dark teen who was talking with Draco, "so we could take care of you…"

"And why don't I have any clothes on?"

"Magic accident," she explained away, picking up his robes. She pocketed his wand, seeing Kevin do that same with Draco's, and bundled him up in the black cloth. "We'll get you some new clothes but we have to go talk to the Headmaster first." She scooped him up, settling him safely in her arms, "By the way, how old are you? The Dursleys wouldn't tell us…"

"Six Ma'am…Dudley isn't here right? He can't do magic right?"

"Nope, he's with his mom and dad; they only took you away." She saw Kevin pick up Draco in much the same way as she had Harry and turned to Ben, "Can you grab our stuff?"

The brunette nodded, "Sure. Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore."

"That's a funny name," Harry stated as they started on their way, "is he a funny person?"

"No, he's a teacher; a very powerful wizard."

"Is he mean?"

"Not at all, he's very nice and very gentle and he cares about you very much."

"Oh," Harry's nose scrunched up and he snuggled closer to her as he saw the paintings moving, "Do you have a disa-dis-a-bill-lit-tee?"

"No, why?"

"You sound weird."

"Oh, my friends and I come from America…"

"Are we in A-mer-ra-ka?"

"No, Harry," she chuckled at his inquisitive nature, "we're in Scotland, only Kevin, Ben, Julie, and I come from America."

"Then why are you here? Aren't there magic schools in A-mer-ra-ka?"

"I'm sure there are but we came here to take care of you."

"Oh, do we live here then?"

"Most of the time we do, but during the holidays and the summer we take you home to America with us."

"Why are you letting me talk so much?"

"You're asking questions and I wanna give you the answers."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"The Dursleys don't like it when I talk; they say I should be cleaning instead."

"Well you're allowed to talk here and we won't make you clean anything aside from your own messes, but we need you to stay quiet when we're in classes deal?"

"Deal." Harry nodded, before frowning, and asking, "The boy Kevin's carrying? Why is he here? Can he do magic too?"

"Yeah he can Harry, his parents just died so he's really scared because people don't like him because of what his parents did…"

"Were they bad?"

"Yeah, but he isn't."

"Oh okay."

"Here we are." They had come to the gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office entrance, "Pixie Stix."

The entrance opened and they stepped into the rising spiral staircase, stepping off when it came to a stop.  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in Miss Granger, come in," a voice called and they did as told.

"Professor," Gwen spoke calmly, "there's been an accident in Potions; Harry and Draco have…" here she trailed off, gesturing to the children.

"I see," he replied before smiling and asking softly, "Harry, how old are you?"

"Six Sir." Harry replied obediently, curling further back into Gwen's hold.

"I see," Dumbledore turned to Draco, "and how old are you Draco?"

Draco, shy and scared, turned and hid his face in Kevin's robes, holding out a little hand.

Dumbledore chuckled, nodding, "Very well then, I assume you need to do some shopping…wait a minute," he fished out a leave of grounds pass and signed it with a flourish, handing it to Julie, "there's Floo Powder on the mantle…"

"Thank you Sir." They chorused before trooping off to the fireplace.

"Hold on tight Harry," Gwen warned as she grabbed a handful of the glittery green powder.

Throwing the powder into the fire, the flames turning emerald, she stepped in, much to Harry's fright, and shouted, "_The Three Broomsticks!_" before they were whirled away with a roar.

Madam Rosmerta was waiting for them, helping them from the fireplace. Julie appeared next, doing much better this time than the last, and Ben came after her. He was holding a bawling, shivering Draco.

"Where's—?"

"Made a detour to Gringotts…" Ben replied automatically as he tried to soothe the distraught child he held.

Instinctively Gwen gave Harry to Julie and took Draco from Ben. Apparently the little boy had become quite attached to Kevin and so she would probably be the only one to be able to calm him at this point. She shrugged off her robes and cuddled him close. He calmed slowly, sensing that he was okay with her.

Madam Rosmerta treated them to lunch as they waited.

As soon as Kevin came through the hearth Draco was handed back to him and Harry was passed back to Gwen. And then they were released upon Hogsmeade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Shopping**

"Harry, can you walk with us?" Gwen asked suddenly and he nodded. She set him on his feet gently so she could help him choose some clothes, "Here," she conjured a tether, tying them together with about five feet between them.

He was already dressed in a simple red flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. Draco matched, only his shirt was light blue. Draco also differed in that he refused to be separated from his guardian, clinging to Kevin as though his life depended on it.

"Why are you buying me all this stuff?" Harry asked quietly, tugging on the bottom of her shirt. She spun and knelt, asking softly, "What else would we do? You need this stuff…"

"I always wore Dudley's old stuff…I've never had anything new…"

"What about toys or books or-?"

"I am to cook and clean Ma'am; I have no time for toys or reading…"

She pulled him into a tight hug, whispering, "Not with us okay? You can play and read all you like as long as you're safe and happy…" before releasing him.

"Really?" he was hesitant to believe her.

She nodded, "Yep, Hermione and Ron are picking out some books for you and Ben and Julie are getting a bed for you and one for Draco and bed sets for them, fluffy and warm ones and after we're done getting you some clothes we're going to head to the toy store and you can pick out anything you want there…"

"I don't have any money."

She laughed, "You're such a funny kid Harry; we're paying for you, Kevin and I are very well off because the jobs we do are very dangerous. So you and Draco have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed, we love you Harry and we want you to have the best…" she grinned before saying, "So let's get back to shopping and then we can go to buy some toys."

"Yes." He nodded.

"Runt," Kevin finally said after trying to juggle Draco and finding clothes the size of the frustratingly tiny child, "I have to put you do—"

"_**NO!**_" Draco cried, holding on tighter.

"Draco, stop, I'm not going to leave you, but I need both hands here." He set the boy down on his feet only for Draco to latch onto his leg. He sighed; it was progress at least. Cue him dragging that foot along as Draco was sitting on it.

Soon enough they found themselves in the toy store.

"Why's there an old broomstick here?" Harry asked, pointing to a smaller more kid friendly version of the Firebolt.

Gwen chuckled, telling him, "Put your hand over it and say 'Up!'."

"Why?" he asked.

"Trust me."

He shrugged and did as told, nearly breaking his bowels when it jumped to his hand, "What the-!"

"Harry, language."

"Do you see it floating?!"

"Magic. Now follow my lead," she summoned her own broom (_a Nimbus Two Thousand Two which she didn't use much because she didn't really like flying by broom but she had gotten one just in case_), "Take it firmly, with both hands," she demonstrated, "and swing your leg over it, like you're getting onto a horse," she waited until he had done so and nodded, "Good, now keeping your firm grip you kick off firmly and then put your feet on the foot rests; like this," she kicked off and hovered, bobbing slightly. He gulped but did as told, surprised when he managed to copy her. He did wobble however. Where she was floating six feet above the ground he couldn't go higher than four and a half

"Good, now lean forward slightly." She demonstrated and shot off before wheeling around to face him. He nodded and mimicked, surprised to move forward at, at least, five miles per hour. He pulled up the handle slightly to stop.

"You're a natural Harry!" she exclaimed with glee, "C'mon, land and we'll get you a whole Quidditch set…"

"Quidditch?"

"It's kinda like football on broomsticks. Ron can show you how to play it."

"Great…How do I get down?"

"Just point the nose towards the ground and put out your feet…" she did as she was telling him to and he copied her again, landing safely.

Over in the toddler section Kevin was having a more difficult time of things with Draco. The little blonde boy was very easily frightened and very clingy still.

"You don't want to get him a toy," the shopkeeper told Kevin conspiratorially.

"I don't?"

"No, no, no, a child that timid needs to feel safe, try getting him a dog, a very large dog; there's a pet-shop down the way…"

"And that'll help him?"

"Definitely, definitely."

"Alright."

And so Kevin and Draco headed to the pet shop. As soon as they entered the shop an English Mastiff came up to them, snuffling at Draco's feet before a very long red tongue shot out to lick them. The little boy giggled and laughed, kicking slightly although the dog was not deterred. Kevin tried setting Draco down and was relieved when the boy did not fight him. The dog was much larger than Draco but very gentle and promptly laid down to allow Draco to pet him. Although as soon as the boy was straddling his back the dog stood up and began moving around very carefully.

Kevin spied the shopkeeper, the same woman who had sold Hermione Crookshanks, and asked calmly, "Is that dog for sale?" as he pointed to Draco and the dog.

"Evander? Of course," she grinned, "He's two years old, fully grown, and fully trained. And Floo trained as well."

"Sweet, how much?"

"Three Galleons and five Sickles for him and everything you'll need."

"Perfect."

And so she took him to pick out items, including a harness with stirrups and a horn to make riding Evander easier for Draco. There was even a cinch for a leash behind where Draco would sit.

Draco was loathed to leave his newfound friend but did so to allow Kevin to put the harness on Evander and then promptly mounted the dog again.

"Got a hold?" Kevin asked his charge who nodded fervently in return. And so they headed out, meeting back up with the group at the Three Broomsticks. Gwen raised an eyebrow but nodded, not upsetted by the dog. They Flooed back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore being very amused by Draco's new ride, and were relieved that Evander could go up and down the endless staircases without trouble. He was very surefooted while moving around.

Later that night, after they had explained to everyone having not witnessed the accident in Potions what had happened, as they ate dinner Harry tugged on Gwen's sleeve, asking, "Can I ask him now?"

She smiled and nodded, calling out, "Ron, Harry needs to ask you something." Ron, amazingly, stopped eating, "Yeah?"

"Can-Can you teach me how to play Qu-Quid-ditch?" Harry stammered out, flushing as he was very shy.

"Sure thing." Ron grinned, nodding.

Draco was still very quiet, Evander laying on the floor behind him and enjoying a steak sent up for him by whoever cooked the meals, but was apparently more secure than before as he wasn't in Kevin's lap. After dinner Draco stepped into a stirrup and swung his other leg over Evander's back like a pro-rider and the group headed up to Gryffindor. The two boys were bathed and put to bed, a second bedroom having appeared in the Levin-Tennyson apartment and having been furnished by the things bought that afternoon, being wished sweet dreams and goodnight, Evander laying on a large dog bed in the same room to make Draco feel safe and secure. Harry cuddled with his dragon, enjoying having an actual, bed let alone an actual room, to sleep in.

"Okay," Gwen spoke as she shrugged on a light coat, Kevin doing the same, Ben and Julie were sitting on the couch, Hermione was sitting in an armchair, "they're asleep and unless someone-" she glared at Ben, "-does something stupid and loud they should stay asleep. The dog's with them. We'll be back within the hour."

And with that, they left to chat with Dumbledore about how long Harry and Draco would remain little. Which turned out to be about three months. Oh joy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Saving People Syndrome.**

"You sure you're okay doing this?" Gwen asked as she bundled the boys up; Ginny nodded, "Yes Gwen, don't worry about it, we Weasleys are predisposed to babysitting. I'm just gonna take them to die Hagrid's…"

"Okay, thanks again. I just don't want that bat to tell Harry he's gonna D-I-E, again."

"I know how to spell Gwen," Harry piped up, his voice muffled by the snow-suit he was wearing, "Am I really going to die?"

"No, no, no," Gwen and Ginny laughed, "There's just this crazy teacher, me and Kevin and Ben and Julie and Hermione and Ron have her next, that likes to tell people that they're gonna die soon and so we don't want you or Draco to hear any of her craziness. So Ginny here is going look after you two while we're in that class."

"Oh okay."

"You'll behave for her right?"

"Yes."

"No doing anything Fred and George taught you right?"

"Not to a girl."

"Good." She buttoned the last button up on him and moved to recheck Draco's suit.

Kevin and Evander reappeared, the dog having been taken for a bathroom walk, and Draco scrambled up onto his pet as Kevin handed the leash to Ginny, asking, "Ben's given you that note right?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I'm now a temporary Plumber."

"Good."

Julie appeared, Ship hopping along bedside her. Ship then went to Ginny's side, waiting patiently.

Ben popped up, handing Ginny a Plumber's badge, saying, "Any hint of trouble call us, It has buttons on the rim, the blue one's me, the green one's Kevin, the purple one's Gwen, the pink's for Julie and the red one is when you need to broadcast to all of us at once. Hold the button down as you speak and then release to hear the reply."

"Right." she nodded, pocketing the badge and he continued, "If things get super bad there's a big yellow button, if you press it it will summon every Plumber nearby. We're trusting you Ginny."

"No worries, I probably won't even need to use this stuff…"

"Probably, but just in case…"

"I know, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Hunted…"

"Right."

This couldn't be good, "They're gonna kill me!" Ginny cried out after losing one of her charges to the forest. Draco and Evander were still with her but Harry had been lured in by something.

As if summoned by her distress, or fear, the entire group appeared.

"Where. _Is_. _**Harry?!**_" Hermione and Gwen beared down on her.

"In the forest," she whimpered, pointing with a shaking hand.

Both of the other girls paled, as did everyone else.

"Split up! First one to find him fire off a Patronus! Need help fire fireworks! Go!"

And they all, sans Ginny, Draco, Evander, and Ron, dived into the forest.

Deeper in the forest, as deep as only Hagrid had ever gone, Harry had found himself surrounded by arachnids, of all sizes.

"Harry Potter!" the second biggest one clipped his pincers together angrily, "I have warned you never to come here again!"

"Please sir," Harry trembled, "I'm just lost, I don't remember ever meeting you…perhaps Uncle Vernon beat that out of me…I just want to go back to Hagrid and Ginny and Draco."

"Dear," the largest spoke, moving, "look at him, he is only a hatchling. Hagrid mentioned a potion gone wrong. Perhaps we can let him go with another warning, the poor child looks terrified. He obviously did not mean to disturb us…Child, why are you in the forest alone?"

"I-I saw a man, Ma'am," Harry squeaked, "he looked like he was really hurt, I wanted to help him and then I got lost…"

"Ah, yes. The shape-shifter…he is fine as far as we know…Akiva!"

A spider larger than a house came forth from the horde, "Yes Mother?"

"Take the child to the forest's edge, unless someone finds you first. Do not harm him, do not taste him. He is an important child to this world…"

"Yes Mother, Harry Potter," the spider named Akiva bowed, "please climb onto my body so I may convey you…"

Harry nodded, trying to do as told but he could only ever make it to the second leg knob before sliding down again.

"Here child…" a second giant spider lifted him in its' pincers and set him onto Akiva before silking him down so he could stay on.

"And remember child," the biggest spoke again, almost motherly, "if you return without Hagrid we will not hesitate to eat you…"

"Yes Ma'am, I understand," the six year old nodded, "thank you for your help."

"We are not inhumane monsters."

And with that Akiva and Harry were scurrying through the forest at a very quick pace.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF!" a half hour in nobody had found him.

"Human," a voice spoke, making Gwen turn around to find a troop of centaurs all aiming their loaded bows at her, "why dare you trespass?"

"A child is missing," she forewent her wand to summon a orb of manna to her palms, "Harry Potter has been turn into a six year old and has gone missing in the forest."

"If we find Harry Potter we shall return what we can…Leave this forest."

"Ah no," her green eyes narrowed as the manna balls in her hands grew larger, "you see, I am a Plumber charged with his safety and care, I am his guardian and—"

"Leave Witch, your Plumbers have no authority here. You are not welcomed onto our lands…"

"Please," her eyes clenched shut, beginning to burn with pink hellfire, "let me continue my search and there shall be no trouble between myself and your kind. Leave me be and you shall remain unharmed."

"You shall be a quiver before you draw breath woman…"

"Please," she begged, feeling fire crawling up her arm, "let me find my child and I shall not disturb you again…" her skin began to crack, purple appearing as it began to slip off.

"Witch! Stop your black arts and be gone…!"

"_**I don't like the tone of your voice**_," Gwen cackled, fully Anodite, "_**my little pony**_. _**Someone needs to break you**_…_**Congelo**_!"

The representative of the centaurs froze, literally. He became encased in ice.

"_**Fugo!**_"

The others of his herd were driven away by gadflies and hornets summoned by her spell.

A branding-poker came to her hand, already heated; the head was twisted into a rune.

"_**Finite**_…_**Petrificatus Totalus!**_"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

"Harry! Harry! C'mon Kid!" Kevin paused. He closed his eyes and fought to remember the summoning spell, "_**Accio**__**Harry Potter**_!" He raised his wand, yelling the spell.

Not far away Harry was ripped from Akiva and pulled through the air. Thankfully the spell pulled him around obstacles and not through them.

"Bye Akiva! Thank you!" Harry called as he left.

"Farewell Harry Potter! I hope we never meet again!" Akiva replied before turning and returning to his home.

Soon Harry found his destination and lit up, "Kevin!"

"Harry!" Kevin plucked the boy from mid-air, pulling him close, "God, don't you ever do that to us again!"

"Okay."

Kevin nodded and raised his wand, shooting off his Patronus before heading back to Hagrid's while lecturing his charge.

Everyone met up at Hagrid's hut, except for Gwen. She floated along afterwards, still in her Anodite form and carrying her skin and clothes, hovering in front of Kevin, Harry, and Draco.

"_**Harry? Are you unharmed?**_" She asked worriedly.

"Gwen?" Harry asked, surprised, "Is that really you?"

"_**Yes, this is my true form**_**.**" She chuckled, "_**Do I frighten you?**_"

"A little."

Gwen picked him up, after handing her skin and clothes to Julie, and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised to find that she was solid and very warm, the perfect hug temperature; she then pulled Draco in as well, each arm supporting a boy.

With arms full, she floated off into the school, up the staircases, and to the fourth floor, into the Hospital Wing to get them checked out. She hovered behind Madam Pomfrey, watching the school nurse work with a keen eye. After they had been dosed with Pepper-Up Potion, as a preventive measure, Gwen, still in her Anodite form, picked her boys up and carried them to Gryffindor Tower and settled them down in front of a roaring fire. She summoned a thick blanket, bundled them up, and finally summoned her skin and clothes back so she could go back to being human.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Wanted: Babysitter.**

When the rest of their group appeared Gwen drew them off to the side.

"We need to find a babysitter…" she told them.

"Put an ad in the Prophet." Ron suggested.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "we'd have to screen candidates and there's no way we could be absolutely sure someone's not a Death Eater or something worse…"

"The American papers?" Ben offered, "Betcha there aren't many Death Eaters over there."

"We can't break their masquerade though," Julie reminded him, "and there's no way that all this could be alien tech or aliens…Besides, that would make them move into a different country and hemisphere…Give up their lives, jobs…"

"I have an idea!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Gwen and Kevin and dragging them out of Gryffindor Tower.

They first went to another tower where Ginny had to puzzle out a riddle in order to gain entrance and entered, leaving her two friends waiting. She returned with a blond girl roughly her age and introduced them, "Luna, meet Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Guys, meet Luna Lovegood."

"Hey."

"Hello."

Luna surveyed the two Americans with silvery eyes, before declaring, "Aaahhh, I see, you're of _**them**_."

"Them?" Gwen asked curiously.

"The givers of magic," Luna spoke simply, cheerfully, "the progenitors of witches and wizards…Although I highly doubt you're the originals, the Aadi…but it's an honor to meet you all the same…"

"Okay," Ginny said brightly, "Luna here is gonna help us talk to the Puffs; she's a Ravenclaw by the way. C'mon, c'mon, curfew's in an hour…"

They hurried through the school with Luna leading and down into the basement, "Dungeons _**and**_ a basement, they went all out…"

They came to the portrait of an axe-man in mid swing on a piece of lumber. He saw them and paused, saying happily, "Luna and Ginny! How are you?"

"Good Aekley," Ginny replied as Luna nodded, "Hey, can we talk to Ced?"

"Of course! Let me go get him…" Aekley set down his axe and left his frame before returning, smiling and opening.

A young man, roughly sixteen, came out, grinning amicably. He pulled the two girls into a hug, saying, "I was wondering when I'd see ya."

"We've a favor to ask Cedric," Luna said seriously.

"Ask away…"

Luna and Ginny introduced the Plumbers to him, explaining the situation.

"Sure thing." He agreed, "We'll be happy to help."

"Puffs are the _**best**_ babysitters," Ginny and Luna confirmed.

Gwen and Kevin thanked him profusely and they set up a schedule.

"No, no way," Cedric shook his head when they offered the various sitters salaries, "we don't accept pay inside Hogwarts or Hogsmeade."

"You sure?" Kevin asked, stunned.

"Yep. Just set things up with the elves and we'll be good…" Cedric smiled.

"Great! Thank you so very much!"

"C'mon you two, we've to get down to the kitchens…"

"See you in the morn." Cedric waved them away.

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry and Draco met Cedric.

"Hey guys," Cedric knelt before them outside the Great Hall, with the Gryffindor group standing by, "I'm Cedric and me and some of my friends are going to watch you while your…friends are in class. Deal?"

"Okay." Harry nodded, shifting his day pack.

"Yes sir." Draco whispered.

"No," Cedric spoke firmly yet gently, "I'm not a sir; I'm just Cedric to you. Ced if you want. Not 'sir'. Deal?"

"Deal." The boys agreed.

"Good, let's go back to my common room." Cedric stood up slowly.

"Thank you so much," Gwen said before she turned to her boys, "Behave okay? We're just a call away."

"We will." Harry promised.

She pulled them into a tight hug, planted a kiss on each head and then the groups parted ways.

Cedric scooped the boys up and carried them down into the basement, Evander following closely, coming to Aekley.

"Blimey!" Aekley exclaimed, mid-swing. He put down his axe to crouch and gander at the children, "Is that really Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Cedric nodded, "ants…"

Aekley swung open, allowing them to enter Hufflepuff common room. It was quite like that of Gryffindor, except that instead of red and gold decorations there were yellow and black. Instead of lion emblems there were badger insignias.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff guys," Cedric announced proudly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: Halloween **

They had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to take the boys to the States for Halloween, to take them trick-or-treating. The Tennyson clan fawned over Harry and Draco, acting as if this were the first time they had met Harry. It was in fact the first time they had met Draco but he was taken in quite quickly.

So, that night they were preparing to take the boys door to door. Ben had already plotted out the route that promised the most candy; they had made sure the city was clear of alien criminals for the night at least; they had covered the rules with their charges.

The day of Halloween really got started at noon exactly when Gwen began to be poisoned by her own power. She was tucked into her case and handed over to Grandpa Max for safe keeping.

This of course meant Kevin was not the greatest person to be around so it fell to Ben and Julie to take care of the boys; it took only two hours for them to realize they needed help and so they flooed in Hermione and Cedric. (_Hermione was a Muggleborn of course and could be trusted not to blow the magical cover. And Cedric, in spite of being a Pureblood and thus having been raised with magic, had taken several years worth of Muggle Studies and aced each year._) Each brought a pile of candy, Cedric's from Honeyduke's and Hermione's from Muggle Britain, for the boys.

"Okay," Ben stated, starting up a projector with slides, "This's the route we'll be using, we'll be staying together of course but just in case someone lags behind here's the route…We will be acting like normal muggles, unless of course something attacks. In the event of an attack you'll each have a small bag of Floo powder with you. You are to find the nearest fireplace and get them back to Hogwarts. It doesn't matter which fireplace as the entirety of Bellwood has been connected to the Hogwarts Floo network, ask for Dumbledore's fireplace. Do not try to help us; we'll handle the fighting, you get the boys. We'll be leaving tonight at seven-forty-five and we'll be done by nine. Understand the plan?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Uh-huh." Cedric nodded as well.

"Good. Now we've got a few hours to go so just chill out."

Four hours later they were putting the last touches on their costumes. Draco was a cowboy, with Evander done up in a conjured horse costume, with a custom made saddle to use. Harry was going as a normal boy, a tiny ID mask letting him have his face without the scar. Cedric had conjured his own suit of armour, the shield displaying both the insignia of Hufflepuff House and the Diggory House, the plume from his helmet stark yellow. Hermione was going as an American high school cheerleader, pom-poms and all and she was using the Gryffindor colors.

Julie was going as a Slayer (a la _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_), weapons and all while Ben had taken the villain approach and had chosen to go as the Joker (a la _Batman: the Animated Series_ with hints of _The Dark Knight_ movie). His reason, "I'm a hero right? So I gotta be bad sometimes to even out…" he then pouted, completely destroying any hope of scaring anyone that night.

They then began work on Kevin, who was not quite willing to leave the house without his redhead. Since getting Gwen was not an option they tried bribing him.

"Twenty?" Ben offered. He was not talking twenty dollars, he was talking twenty hundred (two thousand) dollars. When you were bribing Kevin E. Levin you had to talk big money and you had to be able to make good on the bribe. Ben was quite rich, already a millionaire, because of all the deals that went with being an alien hero celebrity.

"No." Kevin told them. His voice was tired and depressed, a voice he only used when Gwen was mad at him or when he couldn't be around her for whatever reason for an extended time. He was sitting on the couch, his eyes dead and dull and staring blankly at a wall.

"Thirty? Forty? Fifty?!"

"Back off Ben," Julie told her boyfriend, "lemme try something." She dragged a chair to sit in front of the ex-convict, turning it to be backwards and sitting down, "Go get the boys ready." Ben sighed but nodded and left.

"Okay Kevin," she said, "What do we need to do to get you to go?"

"Nothing. 'm not goin'." He mumbled.

"Bull." She spoke angrily, "Those boys are waiting for you. You're actually scaring them. They want you to come with and you're just sitting here moping. You're going!"

"They've got you guys."

"Not the same; they want their parents, which now means you and Gwen. Gwen can't come and you're being a jackass!"

"Don't care."

"What're you gonna do when you and Gwen have kids huh? Every time she goes on a trip without you you check out! What're are you gonna do if she dies and you don't?!"

"I will." He growled and she realized what he meant. Thinking quickly she tried a different approach, "Gwen wants you to take the boys out tonight." She said softly, "She'll be pretty mad if you don't, pissed even. Imagine what she'll do to you if you make them go without you."

Kevin paled, coming back to life and jumping up to go throw on his costume. Julie sighed, resting for a few minutes.

From up in the ether Gwen sighed, having watched the entire thing. She resolved to trail after the group. Only after a half hour the group headed out (Cedric had even transfigured an old rocking horse into a real white steed).

They had a good time; the boys earned much more candy than usual just for being 'cute'. The teens of course sorted through the candy when they got home just as a precaution but then handed it over. By six am the next morning they were back at Hogwarts and ready to eat even more candy at the Halloween feast (Britain was a day behind America). But this of course meant that Gwen got to spend extra time in her case and Kevin was mopey again. Add in Ben getting a serious sugar rush and Harry getting injured enough to be brought to the Hospital Wing (the first that year for an injury!) it was a busy busy day.

Good news was that the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses had all but merged, Harry and Draco providing the connection needed, and each member of the other house had been declared unofficial honorary members of a house (meaning the Gryffindors were honorary Hufflepuffs and vice versa.) Special passwords had already been set up with the Houses' entrance portraits to allow members of the other to enter un-hassled by anyone. (Plus Luna had been given honorary member status for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses and had her own personal password for the portraits).

If the staff disapproved of the idea they weren't saying anything. Indeed Dumbledore watched with twinkling eyes when, as soon as he was done with his Halloween Feast Speech, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs began crisscrossing the hall to sit at each other's table. And, instead of being silent and awkward, many very animated conversations were to be heard emitting from both now intermingled tables.

"Isn't it beautiful Minerva?" Albus asked contently.

"Yes," the transfiguration professor nodded, before frowning and whispering worriedly, "do you believe we should allow this to continue though?"

"Most definitely," the Headmaster spoke.

"Yes," tiny professor Flitwick nodded, squeaking, "This is a wonderful step forward!"

"Yes, yes it is, I see many wonderful results from this." Trelawney spoke. (McGonagall rolled her eyes).

"I agree," Lupin, still the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and alive, by some miracle, agreed, "It's a good sign, this never would have happened during my school years…"

"Because Gryffindors were attempting to feed other students to magical creatures," Snape replied dryly. Remus frowned but did not reply.

"I think this is a smashing idea," Professor Sprout squeaked, "and the students took the lead. We didn't have to force them at all."

One by one the entire staff agreed, except Snape of course but he was outnumbered, and students' idea was allowed to continue, uninterrupted. As the days went on it became clear that a new era was beginning, at least for half the school.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: Down to the Pitch**

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan called into the microphone, causing the red and gold and black and yellow sections of the stands to erupt into cheers. It was a nice day, as wintery days at Hogwarts go, and once again the entire school was bundled up and had turned out to watch Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was at a slight disadvantage with Ginny as Seeker, she was good but nowhere as good as Harry, but they were holding their own.

In the stands, the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff sections, three sets of eyes were focused on a faraway point.

"Can she even see up there?" Harry asked Cedric, on whose shoulders he sat as Draco was perched on Kevin's.

"Yeah, you see it?" Cedric sounded slightly astounded.

"Sure. Gold against white, pretty easy…"

Cedric chuckled, "Should've figured as much…I think Julie's seen it as well…."

Indeed Julie's eyes were also trained on the glint of gold flittering by the Ravenclaw hoops.

And then disaster struck. Ginny got broadsided by a Bludger to the skull and was rendered unconscious. Thankfully George, or Fred, managed to grab her before she slipped from her broom. A quick intermission was called, with Ginny taken to the Hospital Wing.

"We need a Seeker!" Angelina Johnson, Captain of the Quidditch team since Oliver Wood had graduated the year before, shrieked, panicking as what was left of her team gathered in their showers. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be happening! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! First Harry, now Ginny, "WE NEED A SEEKER _**OR WE FORFEIT!**_"

Suddenly the twins snapped their fingers and took off running out, nearly tripping over their own robes. Minutes later they came back, carrying a very resistant Julie, "Got a Seeker!" they declared happily, setting her down.

"I don't play!" she said heatedly, giving a glare that would have made Molly Weasley proud. The boys were cowed but the rest of the team wasn't, "Please Julie!" Alicia Spinnet begged, "We're so close to the cup!"

"Yeah! And you're the third best Seeker in the house!" Dean Thomas, filling in for the regular Keeper as he was ill, added.

"And get killed? No thank you!"

"You won't get killed." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only seriously injured." George finished.

"Gee," Julie deadpanned, "that's comforting…"

"We'll have a twin shadow you." Angelina offered, "Just you…"

"You're not going to let me go without me agreeing are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Just gimme a damn broom!"

They cheered and got her ready, leading her out onto the pitch as Lee Jordan announced, "And playing for Gryffindor for the first time in her life, in place of Ginny Weasley, Julie Yamamoto!" She sighed, her feet dragging. If she died she was so going to haunt the pitch.

The balls had been placed back into their crate; the two teams lined up in the center once more and waited calmly for Madam Hooch to reiterate the basic rules and game play before she kicked off, blew her silver whistle, and opened the box, unchaining the Bludgers and Snitch and levitating the Quaffle a good few feet into the air and letting the ball drop, with a spell as the teams swarmed up around her. The Keepers shot off to their posts, the Chasers scrambling for the Quaffle and shooting off to score.

The Seekers went above them all, higher than the rest, one of the Twins trailing after Julie.

"You'll do fine!" Cho Chang shouted to her rival Seeker, "Just keep an eye on everything around you!"

Julie smiled and signaled her thanks for the vote of confidence and so it began.

"_**What the hell is she doing up there?!**_" Ben shouted, having been looking for Julie and finally finding her.

"Seeking." Gwen replied causally.

"Can they force her to do that?!" Hermione gasped, knowing her friend's distaste for the game.

"Yep." Cedric nodded, "But last time they gang-pressed anyone was in nineteen-seventy-eight, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. The Slytherins made Severus Snape Seek after their Seeker got expelled…"

"W-wait! Snape?!"

"Yep. She'll be fine."

"—moto is riding a borrowed Nimbus Two-Thousand-Two and apparently this is her first time Seeking for anything more than fun." Jordan narrated.

"Can someone tell him to _**shut it**_?!" Julie called to the twin following her. He nodded and signaled to the other who signaled down to Angelina who peeled off to tell Jordan. Angelina then signaled to one twin who signaled to his brother who signaled to Julie that it was taken care of. She signaled her thanks and concentrated on Seeking.

"_**Watch it!**_" her protector called out causally as he zipped in front of her, causing her to stall upright in midair in order not to hit him, as he batted away a Bludger.

(Down in the stands Ben was having a panic attack, clutching his chest).

And then suddenly she saw it, flittering by the Slytherins. She sped off towards it, leaving her own Beater in the dust. Then she realized that if she just went for it she'd collided with the students and, even though they were Slytherins, she couldn't do that to them. Out of the blue she remembered Ben-Jetray's favorite maneuver and grinned; she increased her speed to as fast as the broom could go, grabbed for the Snitch with one hand before rolling onto her side, spinning one-eighty, and breaking like mad to stop her progress. As she closed her hand around the cold metal ball the tail end of her broom just barely brushed the stands' waist height barrier.

"_**Wow! Look at her pull that broom around!**_" Jordan was screaming as the crowd went nuts, all except the Slytherins of course, "_**BUT DID SHE CATCH THE SNITCH!?**_"

Grinning like a loon she thrust her fist into the air and showed the audience that yes she did have the Snitch.

"_**GRYFFINDOR IS GOING TO THE FINALS! GRYFFINDOR IS GOING TO THE FINALS!**_" Jordan chanted as Julie was slammed into by the entire team and carried to the ground. On the ground she was hefted onto the team's shoulders and carried back to the castle for a celebration party. (_Only after Ben dragged her up to the Hospital Wing for a once over_).

"Julie," Angelina and the rest of the team cornered her, "We want you to take over Seeking, until Harry's good to go…"

"But you guys have Ginny…" Julie said bemusedly.

"She never would've pulled the stunt you did today," Fred voiced.

"Are you going to trap me here until I say yes, again?"

"Pretty much…"

"Fine. I still get my own Beater…"

"Deal." They left her alone.

"Ben," she waved him over, "I need to get my own broom…"

"Why?" he asked apprehensively.

"They've gang-pressed me, permanent service. Until Harry's back to normal…"

"…Fine. We'll get you the best on the market…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve: New Additions to the Family**

Christmas was always a busy time for the Tennyson Clan and it only got busier due to a few surprises. It all began early that morning when Gwen and Kevin were awakened by the sounds of Harry and Draco screaming as if they were being tortured, Evander barking and then yelping like mad, and the security alarms and sirens going off.

Someone had gotten past the wards!

Instantly both jumped from their bed, grabbing their wands as they went, and darted from the Master Bedroom to the boys' room while praying that the invader was taking time to monologue/gloat. They blasted the door off its' hinges, (Kevin never was one for subtlety unless it was ordered of him), to find…

"_**Goddamn it! It's four fu—frickin' am!**_" Kevin roared, as it was not a Death Eater or one of their own enemies but an old woman in a purple cloak. Grandma Verdona had come for a visit and just like always had not used the door, oh no that would be too easy, but had popped past every ward and barrier, which considering that they now had Harry Potter living with them was quite a lot, surrounding the house. Setting off all the alarms, again.

"You deal with this," he told Gwen darkly before storming off to reactivate the various protections.

Gwen sighed as she surveyed the scene; Harry and Draco were cowering, now silently, in a corner, Evander was captive in a pink bubble and Verdona herself was looking a bit confused and quite disappointed.

Honestly, it was too early to deal with this; she needed coffee, "Let the dog go Grandma…"

"But I—"

"_**Now**_."

Verdona did as told and was then shooed from the room. Gwen calmed the boys down, though it did take awhile, tucked them in, and sat with them until they drifted back to sleep. She conjured Evander a rawhide bone before leaving and resetting the room specific wards.

She ignored her grandmother, marching to the kitchen and finding a cup of hot coffee waiting. She grabbed it, took a very long draught, spun around and rested against the counter while saying, "Thanks a lot for scaring the hell out of my sons Grandma…"

Verdona raised her index finger as if she were about to interrupt but Gwen grunted, in such a very Kevin-like way that it mildly worried both women, and signaled for the older woman to take a seat, it was going to be a long story and they both might as well be comfortable. So Gwen began to tell the story of Harry Potter and everything that came with him and his people and why she was calling him, and Draco, her sons.

It was about seven am, or near enough, when Verdona had a comprehensive understanding about the shifting situations. While she was disappointed she didn't have a biological great granddaughter yet she was rather happy to find out she had two great grandsons who could work magic. She watched with interest as Gwen merely waved her wand a few times, making complicated motions, whispered a few words and breakfast was preparing itself. It wasn't quite the way an Anodite should do magic but, given the younger one's abnormal attachment to her birth planet, it was a good start.

Within minutes of the clock ringing in eight am Harry was up, tiptoeing into the kitchen then whimpering when he saw the scary magic old woman.

"That's no way to act to your Grandma…" Verdona clucked disapprovingly before lifting him from his feet, via mana, and looking him over while he looked adorably bewildered.

"G-Grandma?" he voiced uncertainly.

"Well of course," Verdona cooed, "Gwen is like your mother right?"

"Yeah…?"

"And I'm her Grandma."

"Did you marry Grandpa Max?" he asked.

"Yes siree." Verdona nodded.

"Are you like Gwen? Can you go all purple and stuff?"

"Sure can. Wanna see?"

"O…kay…"

Easily she slipped off her skin to reveal her true form.

"Wow!"

"Grandma!" Gwen shrieked, having returned from getting dressed, "Put your skin back on! We have company coming over soon!"

"_**Yes**_ _de_ar…"

Four hours later the company had arrived. The company included the entire Weasley clan, sans Bill and Charlie Weasley, Cedric and his father, Amos Diggory, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood. Plus the Tennysons and Julie, all at The Tennyson-Levin household for (The American) Christmas day.

The Americans and Brits were mingling well; all in all it was going good. At least until Verdona popped back in, setting off the alarms for the second time that day. Her eyes alighted on Molly Weasley and she let out the highest pitched squeal ever heard on Earth, "Molly Prewett?!"

Molly looked up, "Do I know you?" she asked in polite bemusement.

Verdona looked highly disappointed and hurt before looking down at herself and realizing, "Oopsie, forgot how old I look. Hang on…" in a spiral of mana she reformed her human skin to be several decades younger. In fact she looked like Gwen at age twenty-five might.

"Aunt Very?" Molly asked dumbfounded, happy, shocked…

"Aunt Very?!" The Tennysons, Julie and Kevin yelped although Max stayed oddly silent,

"Molly! Look at you!" Verdona enthused, taking her niece into her arms for a hug and then looking her over, "Last time I saw you you were still a fifth year at that school of yours…Pigspimples? Boarboils? No, that can't be right…"

"_**Hogwarts?!**_" The children old enough to attend echoed incredulously.

"That's the one!" Verdona nodded happily.

"Aunt Very….I thought I'd never see you again…" Molly's brown eyes watered.

"There there," Verdona patted her shoulder lovingly, "I'm still around…"

"No, no, you don't understand," Molly choked out, "Aunt Verdona…the Prewetts are dead…"

That put a screeching halt to Verdona's eternal Woodstock.

"I'm sorry dear," she said softly, taking time to materialize an ear cleaner and then cleaning out her human ears, "I must have misheard you, humans have such dull hearing you know, what did you say?"

"They're dead. Mum, Dad, Fabian, Gideon, they're all dead…I'm the last Prewett alive…" Molly repeated herself quietly.

Verdona was gob-smacked, her human form aging back to her normal disguise, "Dead…as in…_Dead_?"

Molly nodded.

Verdona actually swayed on her feet, "_Oh_…I need to sit down…" she actually dropped, in a daze; Ben caught his grandmother and with help from Kevin settled her in a chair. Max too had dropped, although he had made it to a chair on his own, and now had his head in his hands.

"How?! Imelda was so—" Verdona demanded, completely in shock.

"Ambush," Molly said simply, "they took Mum out first, simply killed her…Dad put up a bit of a fight but he went quick too…Fabian and Gid needed five Death Eaters to go down…"

"_Death Eaters?!_" Verdona echoed, catching Gwen's eye, "Death Eaters as in the psycho bastards following that Voldemort bastard?"

Every British person at the party flinched at the name but Molly nodded.

"They're dead though right?" Verdona asked lowly, "Death penalty…"

"No, most of them got off scot free or got a lifetime sentence in Azkaban…"

"_What?_" Verdona hissed angrily, her power starting to whip around her. "_Uh-oh_…" Gwen handed Draco and Harry off to Cedric, with the express order to, "Get them, Hermione and Luna back to Hogwarts!"

Cedric nodded and, with his father grabbing the girls, they turned on their heels and disappeared into thin air with a crack. Julie and Ben followed with Frank and Jen and Carl and Sandra each. Ben came back though.

Verdona began floating, her human disguise flaking off, "_**Gwendolyn! Molly! **_**_Ginevra! Come with me and reap vengeance for our slain family!_****" Molly actually smirked and began floating herself, letting her skin peel away and asking her husband sweetly, "****_Arthur, sweetie, can you take care of my skin?_****"**

**Arthur smiled, nodding, "Sure." It had been a long while since his wife had indulged herself and it was good to know that she still had it.**

Soon three purple energy beings floated, ready to take blood for blood.

**"****_Ginny dear_****," Molly cooed, still a mother to the bone, "****_Come on, join us…_****"**

**"****I'm—I can be like that, you three?" the youngest Weasley, the first girl Weasley born in generations, asked uncertainly.**

**"****_Of course my dear child!_****" Verdona trilled.**

**"****How?" Ginny asked, "I mean-how do I—?"**

**"****_It's easy!_****" Gwen came up behind her, clapping her hands onto the girl's shoulders, her cousin's shoulders, "****_Just find your inner power. Reach for it!_****_Close your eyes…_****" **

**Ginny did as told obediently.**

**"****_Good! Now find the spark, it'll be somewhere deep inside…Deep breaths…Don't be afraid of it…_****" **

**Taking a deep breath Ginny reached for the magic that had always terrified her. Something about it wasn't normal, even for a witch, for a Weasley. It was dangerous; something about it seemed very dangerous. But now she had to let it free.**

**"****_Found it?_****" Gwen asked softly.**

**Ginny nodded.**

**"****_Now jump into it. Head first, don't hesitate._****"**

**Slowly Ginny's human skin broke apart, revealing the Anodite within. She was a bit smaller than Gwen and skinnier too. **

**"****_Wow!_****" Ginny breathed, looking herself over. She felt so free. Better than a broomstick! Better than magic! **

**"****_Ready?_****" Molly reached out for her daughter's hand.**

**Grinning Ginny gave it, "****_Yeah, let's do this._****"**

**With a squeal of joy and excitement from the youngest, the four disappeared with a pink twinkle in the sky.**

**"****_Blimey!_****" Ron breathed as he and his brothers stared, "Can we do that?"**

**"****No," Ben smiled sadly, knowingly, "Only girls are Anodites, sorry. But you get used to it." He picked up Ginny's skin, took Gwen's from Kevin, and said calmly, "Mir. Weasley, they have a closet specifically designed to keep these," he motioned to the flesh husks, "safe and usable."**

**"****Thank you." Arthur nodded and followed.**

**"****So," Kevin asked the Weasley boys, knowing what was going through their minds, "Who's up for a drink?"**

**"****We're in!" the twins exclaimed.**

**"****Something light please." Percy nodded.**

**"****Something ****_strong_**** please." Ron requested.**

**They all trooped after Kevin, into the house.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen: Day in the Limelight**

-GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM-

"Gwen," the small voice broke her from her reading.

She smiled, "Yeah Draco?"

The child (_he and Harry would be children until at least the end of the school year, apparently Dumbledore's guess had been a bit off_) held out a pentagon shaped card, "I don't understand this…"

She grinned indulgently and set the book down to pluck him from the floor and set him in her lap.

"Comfy?" she asked quietly and he nodded, "Okay then." She gently took the card from him and looked at it. It was obviously one of the many that Ron had gifted to him. (Ron had gone through his Famous Witches and Wizards card collection and had gifted the duplicate cards he had to Draco and Harry for their Christmas presents from him).

(_The boys also received; handmade sweaters from Mrs. Weasley (As did the American kids, Cedric, and Hermione), a couple books of Wizard fairytales (from Hermione and Percy), "practice wands" (courtesy of the Twins; the wands were a new invention, created by the Twins with some help from Hermione, that allowed magical children to expend some of their natural, unfocused magic in a safe way that allowed them to prepare for the real deal. They could only do simple and safe spells, such as those taught to first years at Hogwarts.) Ginny had written a small book of her favorite spells and had gifted the boys along with her copy of the 'Standard Book of Spells' assigned to first years. (If the practice wands worked and were marketed she might have a future in writing the spell books for them). The Diggorys had given a very large box of assorted Honeyduke's candies to each boy. And many other presents came but are too numerous to list.)_

"So, let's see here," Gwen said, reading, "Morgan Le Fay, dates unknown, half-sister to King Arthur and master sorceress. Supposedly tutored by Merlin, dates unknown."

"Yes," Draco nodded, "I can read, but what does it mean?"

"Well," Gwen began, "she was a powerful witch but they don't know when she lived and they say Merlin taught her all she knew."

"But who's this King Arthur bloke?" the tiny blonde asked confusedly.

"Nobody's ever told you about King Arthur?" the redhead was dumbfounded; King Arthur was the most famous Brit of them all…well, alright, he was a Celt but honestly, who didn't know about King Arthur and his Knights and Camelot?!

"Nope." Draco replied hesitantly, afraid he had done something wrong.

"C'mon Draco," Gwen stood up with him on her hip, "We've gotta go send a note to my mom…"

"Alright?"

-ROOM OF REQUIREMENT-

"Did I do it right?" Harry asked softly, eagerly, watching the small stone levitate.

"Yeah, yeah ya did." Kevin grinned as Hermione nodded beamingly.

"You guys should get him the list for first years," Hermione told the American teen, "He might be a prodigy, if he has the chance that is…"

"Yeah, we'll ask the old geezer for a copy…"

"Nonsense, I have mine," she replied breezily, "When we go down to Hogsmeade we can get what he needs…I'm sure the Professors wouldn't mind tutoring him, except for Professor Snape of course but I can handle that subject."

"What're you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well Runt we're gonna see if the teachers here will tutor you in magic, we'll get all the supplies you need," Kevin explained softly, rumblely.

"Really?!" Harry perked up.

"Probably, won't promise anything though. Might not happen…"

-SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS, PROBABLY NEAR THE DUNGEONS-

Ron always loved exploring the castle, albeit with Harry at his side, and today he had finally found the free time to do so.

He caught sight of two Slytherins snickering over a wand and snuck up to eavesdrop.

"She has any idea?" said one.

"No, stupid bint's so loony, probably thinks the Crumple-whatever took it…"

Ron frowned, awhile ago he had come across Luna looking for her wand. And now that he studied it, he squinted at the wand they held, it did look like hers.

"So," said the second one, "should we snap it?"

"Yeah, don't need nutters polluting the blood…" Ron was shocked. Destroying another wizard's wand was practically the same as binding their powers! Surely even Slytherins wouldn't do something that evil and wicked.

He watched, horrified as one of the two students raised the wand and set his knee in a position that made it clear he planned to break the wand over it. Gryffindor courage showing through, he dashed up, shouting as the Slytherins pulled their wands on him, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Three wands, the two Slytherins' and Luna's went flying, "_Accio wands!_" he continued and the wands flew to him.

The Slytherins began running but Ron was on a roll, "_Petrificatus Totalus_! _Petrificatus Totalus_" he cried out, freezing one and then the other. "_Incarcerous!_" he tied them up before pocketing their wands and Luna's.

"_Mobilicorpus!_" he shouted, levitating the pair and they headed towards Dumbledore's office. By some miracle they were not accosted by anyone, Slytherin, Prefect, or Professor, before they had arrived at the stone entrance. The redhead tried 'Pixie Stix' but that failed to elicit a response so he began listing off all the names of the candies and sweets he knew of, hoping to stumble across the password even if by accident.

Suddenly the entrance sprang to life, allowing Ron and his captives to step inside the rotating, spiral staircase as it began to rise.

"Professor Dumbledore," he rapped on the heavy wooden door, "Professor, some…friends and me need to talk to you about something."

"Come in Mister Weasley, come in." Dumbledore replied genially and so Ron did as bid.

"Professor Dumbledore," he began, setting his captives down, "These two stole Luna Lovegood's wand and were gonna break it. They tried to attack me when I made them stop…"

"My word," Dumbledore breathed, looking at the two students caught and bound together in disappointment, "Is this accusation true boys?"

"Yes Professor…"

Dumbledore frowned, "A hundred points from Slytherin each and you'll each be suspended for a month, have detentions with Professor Flitwick for two months, and have your wands confiscated at the end of classes each day for the rest of the year, you will not have them on the weekends or holidays. You will write a formal apology to Miss Lovegood each, you shall each make a public formal apology. You are barred from extracurricular activities for the rest of this school year, including Hogsmeade trips and Quidditch games regardless of if you play or watch. Your Head of House and The Head of House of Ravenclaw will be informed. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Mister Weasley, I assume you have their wands…"

"Right here Professor," Ron fished the wands from his robes and handed them over.

"And you have Miss Lovegood's as well correct?"

"Yes sir," he fished Luna's out, "nice and unbroken…"

"Right then, fifty points to Gryffindor for courage and twenty-five to Gryffindor for loyalty…"

"Thank you Professor!" his ears were tinted red.

"Professor Dumbledore?" a vague voice called.

"Ahh, Miss Lovegood!" the old wizard replied, "Impeccable timing as always…Mister Weasley has found your wand…."

"Is that true Ronald?" the girl's slightly bulbous eyes set on him.

"Yeah, well, it's nothing big…" his face joined his ears.

"Oh," she said breezily, "plenty of people take my things; no one ever gives them back."

He didn't know what made him do it, in fact such actions were usually left to Harry or Ginny or at the very least Hermione, but he pulled her into a tight hug, telling her, "Not anymore. If anyone takes anything of yours ever again come tell me and I'll sort it out okay?"

He looked down, "Um, Luna? Did someone take your shoes too?"

"They'll show up eventually, they always do."

He pulled back and pulled out his wand, saying simply, "_Accio Luna's shoes._"

Within seconds a pair of hiking boots came to them and he asked, "These them Luna?"

"Yes, thank you Ronald."

Dumbledore smiled, "Mister Weasley, can I depend on you to see to Miss Lovegood's comfort?"

"Yes sir Professor Dumbledore…C'mon Luna, we can move your stuff into Ginny's dorm, that way nobody can get to them."

With a hand to the small of Luna's back Ron guided her out and back to her tower. They gathered up her things and headed to Gryffindor third years girls' dormitory to find an extra bed added.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen: Consequences**

The door to the headmaster's office was blasted off its' hinges and Albus Dumbledore, greatest good wizard of his generation found himself hanging in mid-air, disarmed of his wand and helpless. He was facing down four Plumbers, four Weasleys, a Granger, a Lovegood, and a Diggory, all beyond furious. Soon to join the children were the staff members, each drawing their wands on their esteemed Headmaster. Even Hagrid was against him, umbrella pointed at his former mentor threateningly.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Dumbledore demanded in alarmed bemusement.

"You told us he was safe!" McGonagall yelped furiously, "You told us he would be loved as one of their own! How could you Albus?!"

"They beat him!" Severus added, "Those worthless vermin of muggles beat Potter! Severely! You promised he'd be safe!"

"By Merlin Dumbledore," Fred growled, "You could have given him to anyone else! Anyone else! Even us!"

"They starved him," Hermione was trembling, "Professor Dumbledore; they starved him and treated him like a slave."

"His worthless cousin and friends used him as a punching bag. 'Harry Hunting'…" Cedric spoke calmly, too calmly. _(Cedric had picked up the headmaster's wand. He felt the power of it surge into him and he realized he now owned it. So he had stowed his old wand in his pocket and was now using his new wand.)_

"They kept him in a cupboard!" Ginny whispered, "A bloody cupboard on a trash mattress and with a crap blanket.

"And you let it happen." Gwen stepped in, completely pinked eyed, "You knew."

"Please! It was for the best!" Dumbledore said hoarsely.

"No, no it wasn't…" Ben stepped forward, "**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, in following of Plumber, Earthly, Country and State Law you are under arrested for kidnapping, conspiracy, Child Abuse, child endangerment, aiding and abetting felony child abuse, and aiding and abetting felony child endangerment. Gwen?"**

**"****Gladly****_._****" She took out an amulet, "****_Evincio sua viras!_****"**

**Dumbledore glowed briefly as his power was transferred to the amulet before going limp. A group of Plumber Senior Officers came and carted him away in chains. **

**"****Now what?" Flitwick squeaked.**

**"****Now, we get a new Headmistress." Gwen spoke, "Professor McGonagall, if I may, I believe you would do more good if you remain the Transfiguration Professor. I do have someone in mind for a Headmistress…"**

**"****Very well Miss Tennyson," the witch replied calmly, "I shall aid your chosen replacement as much as I can…"**

**"****Good." Gwen replied before raising her voice slightly, "****_GRANDMA VERDOOOOONNNNNNNNNA!_****"**

**Instantly the older Anodite appeared, "Yeah Kiddo?"**

**"****Are you up to running a school of magic?" Ben asked cheerfully.**

**"****Well sure…"**

**"****Great!" Julie hopped into the conversation brightly, "We've just arrested Dumbledore and sent him off to Incarcercon…"**

**"****Why…?" Verdona asked carefully.**

**"****Gwen, show her…"**

**Gwen showed the memories she copied from the toddler Harry and by the end of it Verdona was on a warpath.**

**"****I'm in!" She took a seat behind the desk, "Okay, I'm going to need a tour of the castle and grounds, top to bottom, inside and out... Hidden passageways and corridors, secret rooms. Everything. I need a list of the staff and their files. Any incident reports too. And then I'm going to need to sit in on one class for each year of each subject. I need the financial reports and test scores. I need every bit of paper you guys have for this school. It's high time we bring Hogwarts into the twenty-first century. Are you guys with me?"**

**Everyone gathered gave a cheer, even the sour Snape and foul Filch.**

**The wizarding world would never know what hit them.**

**"****Now," Gwen smirked, "Who's up for some Muggle Hunting?" Everyone mirrored her. **

**"****Ginny, go Anodite. You too Grandma."**

**The three went Anodite, "****_Okay._****" Gwen said, floating, "****_Everyone, grab onto an Anodite and hold on tight_****…"**

**Quickly everyone latched onto an alien and they teleported to Privet Drive.**

**"****It's number four…" Ron whispered.**

**"****Luna! Cedric!" Hermione hissed, "C'mon! We have to find number four!"**

**Slowly the three children tiptoed down the street, checking the numbering of each house. **

**"****Found them!" Cedric hissed. The large group appeared.**

**"****Secure all exits…Don't be seen!" Ben ordered.**

**The teachers, Hermione, and Cedric used the Disillusionment Charm to hide themselves and everyone else who didn't or couldn't perform the charm themselves. Hermione then soundproofed the property. Cedric charmed the windows not to open or break under any circumstances. **

**The group split and one third covered the backdoor, one third blocked off the garage, and the rest had the front door.**

**'****Three…' Ben ticked off with his fingers, 'two…one! Go! GO! ****_GO!_****' the frontal group laid siege to the suburban home, charging up the stairs to find the Dursleys terrified.**

**"****_WHAT THE BLODDY HE—MPH!_****" Vernon tried to say as he got out of his bed, but Kevin took him down, laying him out flat onto his face and yanking his arms behind his back none-too-gently and cuffing him. Vernon was so fat that they had to string two pairs of cuffs together to bridge the gap.**

**Gwen and Julie had grabbed Petunia and had similarly restrained her, hauling her upright. **

**"****_WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!_****" Vernon demanded as he struggled while Kevin pulled him onto his feet. He really shouldn't have done that. With one, amazing right hook the usually mild mannered Lupin had broken the man's nose, growling, "Shut up you fat bastard." **

**Ben stepped in, "By order of the Plumbers, in accordance with Plumber, Earthly, Country and State Law you are being charged with felony child abuse—"**

**Vernon made to speak but Snape punched him, Ben continued as though uninterrupted, "felony child endangerment—" **

**Again Vernon made to interrupt, Fred punched him, breaking his jaw, "—conspiracy, aiding and abetting in felony child abuse—"**

**Vernon still hadn't learnt his lesson and so earned a kick to the groin courtesy of Lupin.**

**"—****and aiding and abetting in felony child endangerment." Ben finished rattling off the charges, "You will be detained and tried by Plumber courts and your son will be mindwiped, given a new identity, and placed with a loving family that will not abuse him."**

**"****We'd never hurt our boy!" Petunia cried out.**

**"****Puh-lease." Julie said in disgust, "He's fourteen and weighs three hundred pounds, has no life skills and bullies others!"**

**"****He's a healthy boy!"**

**"****No, he's not."**

**Kevin pressed a button on his badge and more senior officers phased in, taking the prisoners even though they resisted. Well at least Vernon did; Petunia was sobbing.**

**"****We need to find Dudley…"**

**They began to search the house, finding the fat coward hiding in the bathroom. Easily he was subdued and some Plumbers psychologists came to get him.**

**The next few hours were devoted to gathering evidence, particularly taking measures and photos of both Harry's cupboard and his room. They were horrified to find the door of his bedroom had thirteen different locks, including padlocks and deadbolts, and a cat-flap. The windows had bars, like a prison, and were nailed shut.**

**The Dursleys were going to pay. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen: Meeting **

"How the hell did this place not get shut down?!" Verdona demanded of the faculty at the new mandatory bi-weekly faculty meeting. She was pale and disheveled, still not even halfway through the papers on Hogwarts. (Evidently a thousand years could leave quite a paper trail).

"Excuse me?" Pomona squeaked out.  
"Oh c'mon!" Verdona blustered, "Do you honestly think this is a safe school according to any definition of the word 'safe'?" She stood up and began circling her staff.

"First off, the castle itself is always changing, mutating, how many kids have gotten injured because of that?"

The teachers looked at each other warily; there was always the odd first year falling from the shifting staircases…

"Then this Quidditch sport! You have flying cannon balls going after the players and possibly the spectators! Then there's the falls and brutalities…And don't get me started on the classes! Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Transfiguration are the worst offenders—"

"Now wait just a minute!" Hagrid bellowed, standing up, "Me class is—"

"You will not interrupt me when I am talking!" Verdona let her eyes go back to pure condensed energies, "Sit down _**Rubeus**_!"

Hagrid did as told, stunned, as Verdona continued, "I've done some digging into your background and I don't see why Dumbledore even _considered_ hiring you, let alone actually hiring you! Barring the incident fifty years ago that you were proven innocent of, you are known for, have been charged and found guilty of, breaking international laws in dealing with transporting, possessing, obtaining, selling, trading, and breeding magical creatures. You hatched a dragon in your hut. And a man-eating spider in the castle! But barring your…criminal record in dealing with magical creatures you are not even a fully qualified wizard, having not re-enrolled in any school of magic, boarding, day or, correspondent, and graduated. You may be a good person, a loyal friend, but you sir are the worst possible choice for a teaching job!"

She rounded on Snape, who had been smirking, "And you! Barring your known status as a former Death Eater you have consistently shown nothing but contempt for the students you teach, your colleagues, and your job. You are known for blatantly favoring those of your house and prosecuting everyone else. You are tormenting students based upon personal vendettas and are currently doing your damnedest to expose one of your fellow teachers as a werewolf despite knowing that other than this job he has no employment prospects elsewhere just because of a, albeit serious, incident that happened decades ago and that he had no fault in! And you deliberately set your standards far too high for your N.E.W.T classes! Kids are failing because of how little you actually teach them!"

She moved on to McGonagall, calming, "Minerva, I have no problems with your methods of teaching as it appears that kids can and will succeed in your class if they put some effort into it, my issue is the high casualty rate of minor and major accidental Transfigurations. I know accidents happen and kids can be stupid little asses but seriously, isn't there something you can do to curb the accidents?"

And then she looked at the room at large, "And why, for the love of all things holy and good, if you guys want to stay hidden from the muggles so badly, isn't MUGGLE STUDIES a MANDATORY CLASS?!"

She caught sight of Binns, "Oh and _you_, I won't have some senile old ghost teaching my students the same lesson plans over and over again just because he can't remember if it's Monday or Tuesday! So buh-bye!" she snapped her fingers and exorcised the ghost of Professor Binns, forcing him to move on to the afterlife, "History of Magic is cancelled until further notice."

"Now, the fact that I have yet to sit in on any class at all and yet I have found all these issues is really terrifying, especially since I'm still skimming the top of the problems. Things will end this year like last but be prepared for some major shake-ups…You all will be working with me during the summer to correct things. Meeting over."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen: Announcements and Answers**

"Attention! Attention!" Verdona sighed, having failed to garner the students' attention. She whipped out her wand, her grandchildren had convinced her to get one if only for symbolism of it, and said, "So_no__**rus**_" while pointing it at her voice box. Magic with a wand was so much more convenient actually. It wasn't so taxing.

"_**Attention please!**_" The students stopped talking and turned to the strange old woman.

She smiled, "_**Thank you. As you may have noticed there have been some staff changes—**_"

"Where's Dumbledore?!" someone shouted.

Verdona halted, "_**Um…do you want a lie or the truth?**_"

"We want the truth please." A girl replied and there was the sound of general agreement.

"_**Alright. Albus Dumbledore has been arrested by the Plumbers and charged with several crimes relating to the back-story of Harry Potter. Because this is an ongoing investigation I, or any of the staff, am not allowed to talk about it.**_"

There had been several gasps of shock, a few kids were crying, but most were too stunned to talk.

"_**I**_," Verdona continued, "_**have been asked to become the new Headmistress…My name is Verdona. For right now I am going to be reviewing everything about this school. In the Muggle World it is the twenty-first century, in here it seems to be the…eighteenth, tops. This school has been running at subpar and deplorable standards for far too long. There will be changes, big ones, and we may lose and gain a few things, people. But I promise you, I promise you this. Hogwarts will be the finest school for magic in Europe once more. Now, my door is always open and I'm looking for any suggestions…But I'm not going to kick out the Muggle-borns or the Slytherins, I am not going to bring back corporal punishment, and I am not going to get rid of this Quidditch sport of yours…Enjoy your meals…Qu**__iet_us." She left her podium and returned to her seat at the staff table, observing the students.

"Harry," Gwen said lowly, "you have to eat…"

"I didn't mean to get you all upset…" he mumbled.

"We're not mad." Hermione told him.

"You arrested Dumbledore and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon!"

"Because what they did to you was very bad," Ben explained easily.

"Yeah, nobody should beat on a kid," Kevin added, "and nobody should let it happen. Dumbledore knew they were hurting you and let them hurt you…"

"That's why we got mad—" Fred said.

"At them, not you." George finished.

"You did nothing wrong." Ginny said softly, "We're not mad with you."

"So eat."

Mollified by the explanations given, the truth, Harry tucked into his dinner with gusto.

_(He was such a skinny boy, due no doubt to a combination of genes and malnutrition, but mostly malnutrition, they were hoping that they could make up the lost nutrients from his real childhood with a proper diet and living environment from this second albeit short one.)_

He was then fed desert. After dinner they went back up to Gryffindor where he was indulged his every whim. This turned out to be only the wish to be held.

"What's the matter Harry?" Gwen asked softly, gently.

"I've got no family," he mumbled, "Nobody but Aunt and Uncle and Dudley…And they're gone too now right? They hated me but we were family…"

"Ya know, there're different kinds of families."

"Really?" Harry looked up bemusedly and a bit hopefully.

"Oh yeah, first off not everyone has two parents…"

"Like when people get divorced…a lot of kids at my school have parents divorcing…"

She smiled; for six years old he was pretty smart, "Yep. But sometimes one parent or the other dies…or just leaves…"

"Why would they leave on their own?" that got Harry bit angry.

She frowned, "Because sometimes it's what's best for the kid and remaining parent, sometimes they're scared of being a mom or a dad. Sometimes they just don't care about their family…"

"But there're other families right?" Harry said quickly, sensing a trouble bothering Gwen.

"Wha—Oh! Yes, yes, well there're girls who like girls and boys who like boys right?"

"Yeah…Uncle Vernon says they're going to hell for being fa—" she clapped a hand over his mouth, saying hurriedly, "Well he's wrong, very wrong. And that last word's a very bad word, a very mean word. If I ever hear you say it I'll wash your mouth out with soap, got it?"

"Yes Gwen."

She relaxed, "Okay, so girls can like girls and boys can like boys…so sometimes they love each other so much that they want to share that love with a kid…"

"But girls can't have babies with girls and boys can't have babies with boys!"

"Right. So they adopt. Do you know what that means?"

"Like what you and Kevin did with me and Draco? Gave us a home…"

"Exactly. They adopt kids that don't have homes…And then we get the families without shared blood…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have families like the Weasleys and the Diggorys, the Tennysons…we share blood right? The same DNA…But then there're people who don't share blood but consider each other family…"

"Why?"

"Usually it's because they're such good friends, would do whatever it takes to help each other, who would sacrifice their own life to save that of their friends. That is the family you have…can you list them?"

"There's you and Kevin, the mum and dad, Julie and Ben, aunt and uncle, Draco, brother, Grandmas Verdona and Jen, Grandpas Max and Frank, Aunt Sandra, Uncle Carl, Uncle Ken, the Weasleys, aunts and uncles, or are they cousins, Cedric, uncle, his dad, uncle, Mione, aunt, and Luna, aunt…" he ticked off on his fingers, having to double and then sometimes triple count fingers.

"Don't forget everyone in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor…" Gwen added brightly, "So, do you really have no family, none at all?"

"I have lots of family!" Harry exclaimed happily, eyes bright once again. He wasn't alone!

"Right." She nodded, happy that a small crisis was averted.

Harry was about to continue his train of thought when Draco landed in Gwen's lap beside him. His hair was bright, bright, bright pink. Flamingo pink really. The boy wasn't quite sobbing but he was definitely terrified of something. Or someone.

"Who colored your hair Draco?" she asked tiredly. She had a gut feeling as to whom…She'd kill them and only leave enough behind for them to assemble one body for burial.

"Lavender and Parvati!" he shook.

She blinked in shock, "Lavender and Parvati did this to you…Not Fred and George…?"

"No, Lavender and Parvati did it!"

"Right," she nodded, saying as she stood up and set the boys into the chair, "Hey Mione! Can you reverse hair coloring?"

The girl looked up from her homework pile, "Of course."

"Can you fix Draco's hair while I go kill a couple of fourth years?"

"Sure…?"

"Thanks…" with that the angry redhead stalked up into the girls' dormitories, drawing her wand, rolling up her sleeves, and contemplating the various hexes she knew and whether or not the incident would be worth the points lost and the detentions assigned. It was so worth it.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sent to the Hospital Wing that night, cursed to speak in a language no human, non-Plumber human anyways, could understand, covered head-to-toe in rainbow fur and angry cussing boils, and with their memories of who cursed them modified to only reveal a ghostly image of someone they had never even met (Charmcaster).

McGonagall had checked the wands of every Gryffindor but did not find the culprit.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded of Gwen, knowing that she was behind the hexing but confused as to why her wand came up clean.

Gwen let out a smirk, saying, "Spell my grandmother invented, gives a wand a clean slate. No record of any spell cast before the wiping…" she leaned over and whispered the incantation to the brainy brunette. Hermione nodded, memorizing the words. "The spell itself will come up only as a simple benign charm," Gwen added softly, "but you can't teach it to anyone…if it fell into the wrong hands…"

Hermione paled, "Right. Okay. I'll never teach it to anyone…"

"Good."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen: To the Burrow!**

"You sure 'bout this Mrs. Weasley?" Kevin rumbled as he and his group found themselves being herded from the train and into Ministry Cars.

"Of course dear! We can't expect you to go all the way back to the States for a week can we?"

"We can stay at the school," Julie reminded the woman, "plenty of kids are…"

"Nonsense, you'll fit right in…"

"Then at least let us provide our own lodgings…" Gwen said lowly.

"How would you…?" Mr. Weasley began.

"Ben's heading back with Ship to grab our…mobile home, Rustbucket IV," Gwen explained, "The muggles have mobile homes, apartments on wheels, you can move it around by attaching it to a car—"

"Amazing what muggles can come up with!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed in wonderment.

"—Now usually these mobile homes are very small but with some magic—"

"And tech."

"And technology we've increased the interior space to the size of a comfortably large suburban home." Gwen finished.

"With all the needed muggle utilities," Julie added, "running tap, hot and cold, electricity, plumbing…"

A shadow fell over the line of cars; "It's Benji," Kevin sighed, having glanced out and up, "he's not cloaked…"

"Goddamn him!" Julie was quickly on her cell-phone, telling her idiotic boyfriend, "Cloak it right now you moron, before you get shot down!"

"He's cloaking it…" Kevin told them, "and it's gone."

"Thank you," Julie sighed, "Love ya too…" she smiled and hung up.

Time passed quickly and soon they were out in the countryside, standing in front of a tall, teetering house that looked like it should have fallen down as soon as it was built. But the survival of it was probably the work of magic.

"I think that defies the laws of…everything we've ever learned about…" Julie whimpered, actually fainting.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked worriedly as Ben cradled his girlfriend and tried to bring her back to consciousness.

"She'll be fine," Gwen replied as she hoisted Harry to sit on her hip, "Your house was the last straw for her mundane muggle sensibilities…It'll take awhile for her to adjust…"

"Okay…"

"Mum," Ron spoke up, standing very near Luna who had gone home with them, "I'm gonna see Luna home…"

"Alright dear, be careful…" Mrs. Weasley agreed, "C'mon you lot, we all could do with a bite of lunch…"

The Weasley clan, minus Ron, led the Americans, Harry, Draco, and Evander, into the Burrow.

"Wow…" it was a wonderfully cozy home, with the laundry and dishes washing themselves. Cinnamon and other warm inviting scents wafted through the air.

"I like it here!" Harry exclaimed happily, earning fond smiles from all the Weasleys present.

"Where's the house-elf…?" Draco asked, having scanned around for any sign of servants. His house had loads of them after all; there should always be a house-elf in a Wizarding home.

"We don't need house-elves," Mrs. Weasley explained softly.

"Then how do you clean…?"

"We all work together," Ginny explained. Draco looked aghast. _(Despite living with Gwen, Kevin, and Harry they had not had enough time to break the concept of chores to him before he was de-aged. And although he did some little things by himself, he was still very dependent on his new parents.)_

"We do have a ghoul though—" Fred offered quickly

"Yeah, up in the attic—" George continued.

"Bit of a nice fellow, gets real loud though at night sometimes—" Fred added.

"We'll take you up to meet him later, name's Basant—"

"Bill sent him back from Egypt, found him starving in a pyramid—"

"Might be thousands of years old, might be decades—"

"Mum and Percy nursed him back to health, now he sleeps in the attic—"

"Real gentle though, loves little kids—"

"Used to babysit us, Ron, and Ginny, got real protective—"

"Enough boys," Mr. Weasley chuckled, "you can take them up later. Right now why don't you give them the tour?"

"Alright, c'mon you yanks…" and so they were led through the Burrow and around it.

"Percy finally moved out," Ginny cheered. She loved her brothers but Percy could be a bit…let's just say he was better to be dealt with in small doses.

"Oh yeah," Fred nodded, "Didn't you get an owl?"

"He's working for the Ministry now." George shuddered, "Secretary for Crouch."

"I swear he's not related to us…" Ginny muttered.

"I—Sweet Merlin!" George shouted, scaring their guests.

"Wha—My god!" Fred joined in, staring at the mantle in shock.

"Come off—Oh god!" Ginny finally realized the out of place item.

"She added to the clock!" Fred whispered hoarsely, "She hasn't done that since Gin was born!"

"What? What's so important about a clock?" Kevin demanded.

The Weasleys pointed out the clock.

It was a very strange clock. It did not have numbers but phrases like 'at work', 'at home' or 'at school', however there was also things like 'traveling' and 'in mortal peril', around the rim where the numbers should have been. And there were more than the usual three hands and each hand was the same length. Each was etched with a name, a Weasley name, but they also had the names, 'Verdona', 'Gwen', 'Ben', 'Kevin', 'Julie', 'Harry', and finally 'Draco' which all had their own hands.

While most of the Weasley names were pointed towards 'at home', Ron was 'traveling', Percy was 'at work' as were the names 'Charlie' and 'Bill'.

'Verdona' was 'at school', the other six non-Weasley name-hands were pointed to 'traveling' alongside Ron's.

Suddenly Ron's spun to 'at home' just as the so named boy came walking into the house.

"Need some help Mum?" Ron asked.

The Weasleys spun about, horrified. Ron was offering to do chores?!"

"Something—Something very bad's gonna happen," Ginny trembled before her eyes landed on Harry, "We need to get some backup over here…Boys, you owl Cedric. I'll get to Luna and Hermione. Hermione and Luna can camp out in my room; Ced can stay in Ron's. We'll set Gwen, Kevin, Draco, and Harry up in Percy's old room—"

There were whirling sounds, "Oh!" with a shaking hand Ben pointed out the very strange clock. All the hands, sans Percy, Charlie, Bill and Verdona's, now pointed to 'in mortal peril' as if to prove Ginny's fears.

"Oh, not good. Not good."

Ginny once again took charge of things, telling the Americans, "Leave Julie and the boys here; you can apparate; we need to get the Diggorys and Lovegoods here, now. Hermione too," she turned to the twins, "go get the tent, we can set in up in Percy's room for extra beds…I'll go warn Mum and Dad…Go!"

They quickly acted, and soon the house was fortified by both magic and alien tech. Still it was an uneasy night. But that night turned into a week, as even as the kids departed for Hogwarts the hands had yet to move to a safer place. Indeed Percy had joined them in being 'in mortal peril'.

The Americans, the Weasleys, Hermione, Cedric and Luna all shared a compartment on the train back. _(It was a bit cramped but Ben had turned into a tiny alien that sat on the luggage rack with Ship, Harry and Draco were tiny and sat in laps, Luna and Hermione were petite, Julie was slim, and Ginny and Gwen floated in midair, cross-legged and pink eyed and finally Kevin and Ben stood guard at the sliding door so they all fitted…)_ And because they left the luggage and pets, sans Ship, on the train to be taken up to the school later they somehow managed to fit everyone in a single carriage.

The first thing they did once they got into the school was seek out Verdona and warn her…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen: Friend vs. Friend**

They had been dreading this day. It was time to see if the newfound bonds of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff could survive the test of Quidditch. It was an excellent day for a match. There was no wind, the skies were nice and blue, and the sun was shining, but not glaring, down. It was cool, but not cold.

The Gryffindors had even gotten their new seeker her own robes, although they didn't have the surname 'Yamamoto' on them but 'Tennyson'.

"The Divination people saw something," Angelina said breezily when Julie brought this up, "Wouldn't say when exactly but at some point you change your surname to his…and it's some time soon…Hurry, get dressed…"

Blinking, Julie looked at the name and shrugged, pulling on her robes. She marched out with her team, meeting Cedric. They both grinned, saying together, actually hugging briefly while their respective teams merely shook hands, "No hard feelings. Good luck."

"—Seeking for Gryffindor, on a brand new _Firebolt __Praestantia_, making her the first student currently attending our fine school to own the most coveted broom brand in th—"

"Jordan! Just announce her!"

"Alright Professor, Seeking for Gryffindor is Julie Yam—Wait, this can't be right! Professor! Come look at this!"

There was muttering to be heard but Jordan cleared his throat, saying with surprise coloring his voice, "Um, it seems like there are congratulations in order as Seeking for Gryffindor is Julie Tennyson! May the happy couple have many many years together!"

Julie, midair with all the other players, was so shocked that a strong gust could have thrown her off her broom.

"You got married?" Cedric asked incredulously, hovering close for the minute.

"No!"

Down in the stands Ben was being swarmed with people offering congratulations and was desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Up in the air the game was still going. Hufflepuff soon took the lead, scoring six times for a total of sixty points against Gryffindor's twenty.

Pushing her nuptials, that she herself was just learning about, out of her mind, Julie focused on finding something the size of a walnut…

Within the two hours that it took to find the Snitch Hufflepuff had gained an amazing lead, Jordan had been hit by thirteen different curses for suggesting that Ben and Julie's non-existent marriage had been a shotgun one and so wondered how exactly Julie had convinced her new husband to let her play and so Ron had taken over the commentary, aided by Ginny, and at points Harry, and they set the student body straight. Too bad it was too late for Ben who had been beaten to a bloody pulp for supposedly letting his pregnant wife play such a violent game as Quidditch could be. His attackers, upon hearing the truth, looked at his crumpled body sheepishly and six people picked him up to carry him back to the castle and to the Hospital Wing.

The chase for the Snitch was on, Cedric and Julie trying to best each other. They were neck and neck actually, despite the difference of broom models, weaving around each other as the Snitch frantically tried to evade them. They went higher than normal, racing beyond the normal bounds of the game. They began going down, almost nose-diving. And then Julie got a crazy idea; lunging forward, she prayed her trust in her friends was not misplaced or overestimated, she grabbed at the Snitch and her hand closed around it. Just as she had thought, she felt herself get hit by several different charms that stopped or slowed her fall.

"_**SHE HAS THE SNITCH! SHE HAS THE SNITCH!**_" the commentators chanted, even though they had their wands out, even Harry and his test wand, and pointed at Julie to stop her from falling, "_**GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP! GRYFFINDOR WINS!**_"

Julie was lowered to the ground, only to be drowned in a wave of people. Red, yellow, blues, the students were ecstatic; Slytherin had lost the cup completely and Gryffindor's streak had been preserved.

However, the one person she wanted to see wasn't there; "_**Where's Ben?!**_" she shouted to her friends

"_**Hospital Wing!**_" they called back.

"_**WHAT?!**_" she broke free of her fans, throwing off her uniform and forgetting her broom, and ran into the castle, taking the staircase steps three at a time, and into the Hospital Wing to find Ben resting comfortably.

"You stupid, selfish girl!" Julie was hit by several charms and then she found herself in a bed, "Playing Quidditch in your condition!" Madam Pomfrey continued, hitting her new patient with more diagnostic charms.

"But I—" Julie found herself silenced.

"Now, I don't know how they handle such situations—Oh my…" the Ward Sister blushed in shame as her accusations proved to be unfounded, she freed the student, saying, "I apologize, really I—"

"What happened to Ben?"

"He was beaten to a pulp by concerned housemates once they heard the news and not the truth…He'll be fine…"

"Leave now."

"Yes, okay…" and Madam Pomfrey scurried off.

Julie sighed and began to wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen: Aliens, Veela, and Werewolves Oh My!**

They were roused at near midnight, by Prefects, and led to Verdona's office. Four Weasleys, two Tennysons, the last Potter and the last Malfoy a Levin, a Yamamoto, a Diggory, a Granger, and a Lovegood. They filed into the office to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting, waiting with Verdona. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, dabbing at her face with a handkerchief. Verdona was graver than her grandchildren had ever seen her before; even when being informed that the Prewetts were dead.

"Please," the Headmistress said softly, conjuring enough chairs for everyone to be seated, "take a chair…I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

They did as asked.

"There has been an incident," Verdona began quietly, "**Xenophilius Lovegood and Bill Weasley were attacked by a pair of werewolves—"**

**"****_NO!_****" the schoolchildren thundered as one****.**

"—While investigating some rumors in South Central France." Verdona took a breath, "Thankfully, they, the werewolves, were human at that time, driven mad by social isolation and hunger. However **Xenophilius**was killed—"

Luna let out a wail, one long note of sorrow, before allowing Ron to comfort her. She sobbed into his chest as Verdona continued, "—Bill however managed to survived and make it back to help. He has been wounded but the Healers don't know what effects the wounds will have on him…"

The kids, all save for Luna, were pale, shaking, but grateful.

"Now," Verdona said, "here's where it gets odd. He has developed Anodite powers—"

"_**What?!**_" Gwen, Molly, and Ginny yelped together, completely stunned and very worried.

"My best guess is that he had latent powers, it does happen sometimes with boys of Anodite blood, and they activated when his life was in imminent danger. As for the werewolfism, I have sent Professor Lupin to him…"

"Can we go see him?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes, the hospital is expecting you…But Ben, Julie, stay behind for a bit will you? I have to talk with you…"

"Sure."

"Okay."

The rest of the group, plus Harry and Draco, lined to catch a Floo, leaving Julie and Ben with Verdona.

"So, Luna's an orphan now." Verdona said tiredly, "and she has no living relatives. Her mother died when she was very young and the rest of the family died in the first war against Voldebastard, she only had her father…"

"You want us to become her guardians…" Julie replied quietly.

"Yes, normally I would ask Gwen and Kevin but the boys…"

"Yeah, we understand…" Ben sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "So, do you want to Jules?"

"Can you get a house and everything set up before the year's done with?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I can. Just make a couple trips, some phone calls and we'll be fine on that front…"

"Okay then. We'll do it."

"Alright." He pulled out an alien tech enhanced cell phone and began making the calls needed.

Julie however grabbed a handful of glittery green powder, threw it into the fire, and shouted, "_**ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL!**_" before stepping into the emerald flames. They whirled her around before spitting her out into a stark white room. She stumbled, regained her footing, and ventured out to find a waiting room.

There were a lot of amazing maladies and injuries, animal calls and other un from transfigured patients resounded. She looked up to find six lines, six receptionists; five were for incoming patients, one was for visitors. The visitor line was nonexistent and so she was able to waltz up to the desk immediately.

"Hello, I'd like to know what room Bill Weasley is in?" she asked sweetly.

"Name." the old crone droned.

"Julie Tennyson," the lie came easily. There had been, after all, important functions and undercover mission that required the appearance of a married couple.

"Relation to the patient."

"Cousin," the crone raised a disbelieving eyebrow, probably at her ethnic features, and so she added, "Married in…"

"Where's your ring?" the crone pointed to the missing jewelry.

Keeping Ben's secrets had taught her enough to where Julie had the skills to look highly embarrassed, even blushing bright red, as she begun digging around in her robes pockets to withdraw the wedding ring they had as a prop, Ben had the matching band, (the other two had their own set), and slid it onto the required finger while explaining, "A few kids and teachers would give us a lot of flak for marrying so young so we don't usually wear them…"

The crone studied her for a few minutes before she must have decided to accept this or just not ask any more questions and pulled out a very thick ledger, opened it to a spot in the back and asked, "Malady?"

"Werewolf bites," Julie whispered quietly, knowing the prejudice against werewolves and their loved ones.

"Room 67B, first floor. Beast Ward."

"Thanks."

She jogged up the first flight and began looking at the signs…'Veni Ward'…'Dangerous Dai Llewellyn Ward'…Ah, the 'Beast Ward'…Within minutes she found room 67B and knocked on the door; despite what she told the reception crone she wasn't family.

"Come in…" someone replied softly and she slipped in almost silently, shutting the door behind her. She found everyone gathered around a young man in a bed who looked very much like a younger Mr. Weasley but an older Percy. There was also a young ethereal woman dabbing at the wounds on his face.

The man in the bed, Bill, looked over at her wearily through the gauze covering his eyes, "Oh. You must be Julie Yamamoto, my cousin Ben's girlfriend…Right?"

"Yes." She said shyly.

"Well come here, can't see too well…"

She did as told, only for him to grab her hand and give it a firm shake, saying, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Bill. She," he pointed to the young woman who had stopped dabbing at his wounds to let him speak, "Is Fleur Delacour, my fiancée."

"Hello Julie," Fleur greeted with a very heavy French accent, "it is a pleasure to meet you." Her voice carried the weight of the many recent hours she must have stayed awake and the worries she still carried, "Though I wish that we could have met under better conditions…"

Julie had to laugh at this, "Don't worry, most of the people I meet nowadays are met under weird and bad circumstances…So, where did you go to school?" in her experience Julie had found it was best to find common ground with a new acquaintance. School was the only thing she could think of.

"Beauxbatons Academy," Fleur spoke proudly, regaining some of her apparent former personality. She drew herself up to her full height, revealing that she was most probably as tall as Kevin.

From behind Fleur's back Julie saw Bill grinning goofily and then shoot her a double thumbs up. Julie got the hint and asked quickly, "Ah, you're French. I heard that Beauxbatons has a great Charms course but their Defense course lacks greatly…"

"Why don't we talk about the different schools over some tea and pie," Hermione offered, "I bet you haven't eaten for awhile Fleur."

"I—No. I left Bill alone once and look at what has happened!"

"Darling," Bill spoke up, softly, gently, lovingly, "I'll be fine, I'm surrounded by a dozen witches and wizards there's hundreds more in this building, including two of the greatest currently living Plumbers, and my medication's making me drowsy…Go eat, I'll be fine."

Before Fleur could reply Hermione and Julie were herding her out the door, Harry and Draco following behind closely with Evander after them.

"Fifth floor's the tea room," Hermione said brightly as they prodded the woman along.

"So four flights of stairs. We can do this…" Julie nodded, eyeing the boys, "Keep close guys, hold onto our robes and don't let go."

"Yes Julie."

"Okay."

"That's odd." Julie noted as they walked, "Look at the men, the boys." Everyone of the male species, sans Harry and Draco who were far too young to be besotted with anyone, that they passed was put into some sort of trance.

"Fleur's part Veela." Hermione explained easily.

"Oui," Fleur nodded, "My grandmother is a Veela."

"Oh, that explains it…"

"Though oddly Bill and your friend Mister Levin are both immune…"

"Kevin's so head over heels for Gwen he probably doesn't even notice you…" Julie explained simply, "Is that why you fell for Bill?"

"No," Fleur shook her head with a small soft smile, "but it is why I began to date him and so we fell in love…"

"If we let you go will you make a run for it?" Hermione asked; they were on the fourth floor and the American and British witches could most probably catch and subdue their French counterpart before she made it anywhere near the first floor 'Beast Ward'.

"No. I will not try to escape…" Fleur agreed with a nod.

They let her walk under her own power. Hermione scooped up Harry while Julie did the same with Draco, as both boys were looking exhausted by the climb, and the group quickly arrived onto the fifth floor tea room. It was rather like a muggle café or restaurant, with counters full of food and several places where one could place an order.

A young witch in scrubs took their orders. "Good morning," the witch said brightly with a very heavy Irish accent, "my name's Dympna, what can I do for you today? Wait, lemme guess here. One adult English breakfast, two child English breakfasts, an adult American breakfast and an adult French breakfast…"

"Well yes." The girls nodded together, stunned.

Dympna smiled with a giggle, "Seer, Mam's side. Too bad it only concerns what people want to eat; let's see for beverages, two small white milks, two regular orange juices, and a regular apple juice?"

"Yes again…"

"That'll be six Galleons, and we'll even throw in a steak for the dog."

"Sweet, I'll pay," Julie offered, fishing out the needed money and paying.

"Thank you," Dympna spoke brightly, "take a seat and I'll bring it when it's ready."

"Okay."

They took a booth to themselves, starting to converse about schools of magic and magic schools.

"I still can't understand why there's a magic school in Salem Massachusetts," Hermione snorted, "I mean, with the witch trials that happened there it's in bad taste…"

"On the contrary Mione," Julie replied, "The community of Salem, now known as Danvers Massachusetts, has embraced it's history with open arms. They have issued formal apologies and official pardons for every victim. They have built memorials, even exhumed the bodies they could positively identify as accused and hung and have reburied them with full Christian burials and the highest honors. There's a booming trade in the witch idea, with it being like it's Halloween every day. Muggles walk around in cloaks and robes and quite a few practice Wicca or other neo-pagan religions. What better place in American could one find to place a school for young, untrained and reckless witches and wizards? Any accidental magic or oddities wouldn't raise any eyebrows at all." She learned in and whispered, "Besides, I've read a few books and a couple of the accused were witches but once they got arrested they couldn't get at their wands so they hung…" she shrugged, leaning back, "When Ben was so dead-set on us learning magic but Gwen wanted to stay close to home I went researching."

"Why would Gwendolyn not wish to learn—?" Fleur began uncertainly.

"Family business," a voice said as a brunette arrived, "How're you guys holding up Jules?"

"As good as can be hoped," Julie replied, "Oh, Fleur, this's Ben Tennyson. My boyfriend and Bill's cousin. Ben, this's Fleur Delacour, Bill's fiancée…"

"Nice to meet you," Ben greeted the young woman.

"You are immune to me as well!" Fleur stated in shock.

"'Cuse me?" he blinked confusedly.

"She's part Veela Ben."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Already in love."

"Tennyson you say?" Fleur ventured, "Are you by chance related to Max Tennyson…"

"Sure am," Ben nodded, "he's mine and Gwen's grandpa…how do you know him?" Ben sat down beside Julie, intent on the answer.

"My father was a top…Auror, is that what the British calls their law enforcement?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"My father was a top Auror for our Ministry and was honored with the ability to work with the Plumbers, specifically a Monsieur Tennyson and a Monsieur Levin…I happened to meet them several times when I was a young child…"

"You met Devin Levin," Ben asked tightly.

"Oui, many times. He was such a charming man, pity he was an American…why have you gone so pale Benjamin?"

"You remember Devin Levin?" Ben was pale, so was Julie and Hermione was rapidly joining them as she pieced the puzzle together.

"Oui, quite clearly. I was six years old when I last met him, Veela tend to have photographic memories from birth; he had popped over, joyous over the birth of his son. Kevin…I have assumed that the Monsieur Kevin Levin I met today is his son…" she frowned, "Something has happened to Monsieur Levin…"

"When…when Kevin was one year old Devin sacrificed himself to save the Earth and everyone, everything on it," Julie explained softly, "Kevin never got to know him and…his life hasn't been any good, until he met Gwen when they were teenagers anyways, because of that…"

"Oh, my apologies," Fleur cupped her mouth, "I did not know…" a new light came to her eyes, "I shall share my memories of him with his son!"

"Is that even possible?" Ben asked. If it was…

"Yes!" Hermione said eagerly, eyes lighting up in delight, "Professor Dumbledore invented a device with which to store and view memories. It's called a **Pensieve. It's a basin full of memories and it should be in his office!"**

"Great!" Everyone grinned before Ben leapt up, "I'll go grab it now!" he dashed off, back down to the Floo room and into the Headmistress' office of Hogwarts. Quickly, with the help of his grandmother, he rummaged through Dumbledore's things and found something that must have been the Pensieve and dashed back to St. Mungo's, up to the fifth floor tea room, exclaiming, "Got it!" He put it down in the middle of the table, pushing aside plates of food to make room.

"Now how do we work it?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty: Memories and Manners**

"We're to draw out the memories and set them into the basin," Hermione spoke smartly, whipping out her wand and asking Fleur, "May I?"

The girl nodded her agreement and Hermione placed the tip of her wand to Fleur's temple before slowly drawing it away to reveal a long silvery thread. It started out inches long and quickly grew to be feet long before it was completely removed.

"Now we put it into the Pensieve…" Hermione did so as she narrated, "and now there are two ways of viewing it. We can either be transported into the memory, invisible, intangible, unable to affect things, by dunking our face into the surface or we can tap the surface with a wand and see a three dimensional image…Like so," she tapped the surface.

A three dimensional image of Devlin Levin rose; he was grinning and laughing and it was almost eerie how much of him had clearly passed to his son, "And when I was a rookie—"

Hermione tapped the surface again, making the figure dissipate, saying softly, "It's not our place to see him first…"

"Thank you so much Fleur," Ben said hoarsely, thickly, looking as if he was about to cry or get down and kiss her feet, "you don't know how much this'll mean to him, how much it means to all of us. We-He-will never be able to—"

"No," Fleur spoke firmly, "No repayments, no life debts, no owing anyone anything. You are family. He is family. If I had met him earlier my family would have taken him in. My father owes Monsieur Levin his life; my mother owes Monsieur Levin her life. I owe him my life. I am merely ashamed we did not know what had happened and that we could not intervene in Kevin's life when it began to go downhill."

"Please," Julie spoke, Ben was speechless, "we must do something in return…"

"There is a favor I would like you to do for me, although again I do not need to be paid in any way for my memories…" Fleur admitted.

"Anything, name it, we'll move heaven, Earth and hell," Julie vowed. Ben nodded his agreement.

"I wish to see Monsieur Max again; my grandfathers died before I was born you see and he—"

"Say no more, we understand completely," Ben spoke softly, apparently still going through a tumult of emotions, "and please, you can call him Grandpa. We all do. We'll get him over here as soon as Bill is released."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute," Hermione spoke quietly, they were valiantly trying to keep the boys out of it all, "I know she said no repayments but if you and Julie are reacting like this how are Gwen and more importantly Kevin going to react…"

"They'll offer their firstborn daughter." Ben replied evenly, "That's the most serious, important, valuable, thing they can do. It'll kill them to give up any kid of theirs but—"

"Why their daughter?" Fleur asked. Trading children to cover serious debts, life debts or similar, was a very common custom between the more prominent magical families of her country, but usually it was sons that were traded. After all, without a male heir a family name was doomed to die out. Daughters, though adored and doted on, were less valuable in such concerns and were thus usually not traded…

"You know of the Plumbers right," Julie started, "So do you know what Anodites are?"

"Oui, Monsieur Max brought his wife Mademoiselle Verdona over once, she was one."

"She's mine and Gwen's grandmother," Ben nodded, "and she is Molly Weasley's aunt and thus that of Bill and his siblings…Gwen's an Anodite too. Only girls are Anodites and you have to have Anodite blood somewhere in your tree to be one. Mrs. Weasley's mother was Grandma Verdona's sister. So Gwen, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny Weasley are Anodites too. Sometimes boys will be born with the latent powers but they'll usually stay dormant, unless very specific circumstances are met…"

"Bill's accident…"

"Yes. But the activation of boys hardly ever happens. Usually they'll just pass on the powers to their daughters…If I have a daughter she'll probably be an Anodite even though I'm not. Mine, Bill's and his brothers' daughters will probably be Anodites…however, because only girls are only Anodites girl children are much more highly valued than boy children…For an Anodite to give up or kill her daughter is a great sacrifice and in the latter's case a crime punishable by death. Do you understand?"

"Oui," Fleur nodded, "Oui, I understand completely. If they offer me their firstborn daughter may I refuse?"

"It would dishonor them greatly," Ben replied, "a refusal such as that would call into question Gwen's ability to bear and birth healthy Anodite daughters. But you can talk them down; you can request to be only the godmother, cite the fact that you wish for the child to be shown to have the powers of an Anodite and to be properly trained in them…"

"I understand."

"Good." Ben grinned happily, "Now, are you guys done eating? We should be getting back to everyone else…besides," he eyed Harry and Draco who were staring to yawn and rub their eyes sleepily, "they could use a nap; I'm sure the Sisters will happily set up a cot for them…"

Everyone else nodded and they piled up the dirty dishes, left a tip, and, with Fleur carrying the Pensieve, they said goodbye to Dympna, thanking her, and headed back to the first floor.

Fleur, after giving Bill a thorough examination and having him swear himself blue in the face that he did not need anything, quietly drew Gwen and Kevin off to an empty private room and explained that she had known Devin Levin and what the basin she carried was.

(_After Kevin had watched the memories and they knew this was not a very cruel prank, Ben was proven right as they did offer their firstborn daughter to the quarter Veela. She gently talked them out of that, saying that she much rather be a godmother to their firstborn daughter and merely have the right to give the girl her middle name and possibly steal her over the summers before she began her Hogwarts education. The two Americans easily agreed to this modified arrangement and it was set._)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One: Back to Abnormal:**

It was the last week of school, the yearly battle against Voldemort or one of his minions had taken place the week before (it was a minion). The group was sitting at breakfast, eating like every other day when there was suddenly a crack and then another.

Where once sat six year old Harry and five year old Draco now sat thirteen year old Harry and fourteen year old Draco.

"Wha—?" Harry examined himself, making sure everything was back to his real age, before pumping his fist into the air, whooping happily, "_**I'm back!**_"

Draco however was not handling the change well. He had liked being little, nobody had held any grudges against him for his actions or that of his family. Now he was back to normal and was surrounded by people who would love to do him harm in revenge.

The kind smiles the Gryffindors were giving him now he saw as malicious grins, leering at him. He gave a squeak and dug around in his clothes for his wand. And then he remembered he didn't have it. If possible he went paler than he was naturally. He was only armed with his practice wand, severely limiting him to only first year spells.

What was it that Levin was always repeating…Oh! Right!

He punched out the Weasel, used the ensuing confusion to steal the wand of a Ravenclaw, and fled the Hall.

"BLOODY BAST—" Ron roared as he held his bruising jaw.

"He's probably just confused Ron," Neville said reasonably.

"That wasn't confusion," Julie spoke slowly, lowly, "that was pure terror. He's scared to death…"

"Why?"

"He's a Malfoy, scion of one of the darkest families in wizarding history," Hermione explained…

"FU—" Gwen cursed, getting up on the table and casting a Sonorus charm to announce, "_**GRYFFINDORS, HUFFLEPUFFS. WE HAVE A SCARED, ARMED WIZARD ON THE RUN. FIND HIM BUT DO NOT APPROACH! GO!**_"

As one the two houses, soon followed by Ravenclaw, rose and raced out of the Hall, spreading all throughout Hogwarts. As the students were working the staff was moving quickly to lock down the grounds so the boy couldn't leave the school.

An hour later the main group, plus the other three Weasleys and Cedric, had been summoned to outside an unused classroom. It was on the third floor but hadn't been used in years…

"He's fortifying things," Julian, the Hufflepuff who had found their quarry, told them, "there's gotta be a dozen or so wards he's put up and they're pretty darn good for someone working with a stolen wand, and he keeps putting up more!"

"Lemme try," Gwen spoke softly, rolling up her sleeves, marching to the door, and knocking.

"Leave me alone." Was the reply.

"Draco," she spoke still softly, gently, "C'mon out. Nobody's mad or going to hurt you…We all forgive you…Your father was a bad influence but you're different now…"

"Lies! It's a trap! You're going to ambush me as soon as I step foot outside this room! You're going to strip me of my wand, my magic and send me to the Dementors! That way you can shut me up because I know too much!"

"We will do no such thing."

"Liar."

She sighed before realizing, "How about this Draco, we send in someone with your wand. They will be unarmed."

"Muggleborn," was the reply, "first year. Girl. Hufflepuff. No one else. Any tricks and I will hurt her."

"Alright…" she moved away from the door.

"I know of someone," Cedric said, "I just have to find her…"

"You have time," Gwen assured him, "but not much, we still have to go grab his wand."

"I'll do that." Julie volunteered.

"Good, now go."

Both took off running.

"Ben, Ginny, I need you to secure the windows…"

"Right."

"Okay."

They dashed off.

"Mione, Harry, go get Pomfrey—"

"Okay. C'mon Harry…" Hand in hand the two left at a run.

"Luna, Ron, get Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout. Verdona too if you meet her—"

"Alright. Coming Luna?"

"On your six Ronald!"

They took off at a speedy dash, hand in hand, disappearing quickly.

"Fred, George, go get a house-elf. He might be in there for awhile."

"Right oh dear cousin." They exclaimed in unison before backing into a painting and disappearing.

Suddenly Cedric was back with a cute little first year girl, saying, "This's Abby Gunners. Top of her class in most things and trained in muggle martial arts…"

"How can I help?" Abby asked, holding out her wand with the grip pointing at them.

"You're awfully brave for a Hufflepuff," Kevin rumbled. Abby ruffled under the insinuation.

"Contrary to popular belief sir," Abby said menacingly softly, "We Puffs usually are brave. We just happen to be smart about our bravery. We are also loyal, it's the house trait. Draco may not realize it but he is still a Hufflepuff, honorary or not, big or little, and we take care of our own."

"You've got the job." Gwen smiled, taking the offered wand, "Please take off your robes, muggle clothes only so he doesn't think you're hiding anything…Julie, you have his wand?"

"Yeah, Harry's too when he gets back…This our Puff?"

"Yes," Abby nodded, "I'm Abby Gunners. Is that Draco's wand?"

"Yep. Hawthorn, unicorn hair core." Julie handed the little girl the wand.

Abby nodded, "Tell him I'm coming in…"

"Draco," Gwen called through the door, "we're sending in your wand. The girl's name is Abby, she's unarmed."

"Back up! Away from the door!" was his reply, "Anything funny and she'll never use magic again!"

"Alright…" everyone present but Abby backed up, "you can open the door now."

The flashed open and close, Abby disappearing inside the room.

Seconds later Ron and Luna returned with the requested safe members, quickly followed by Harry, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey.

They quickly got them updated on the situation.

"Let me speak to him," Snape said silkily, walking up to the door, "Draco?"

The softness and gentleness of his voice surprised everyone.

"Uncle Severus?" came the hopeful reply.

"Yes, Draco. Can you please come out here…I'm sure we can talk this misunderstanding out over some tea."

"They're going to hurt me."

Verdona stepped up, "Draco, Sweetheart. It's Grandma, do you remember me?"

"Yes Grandma…"

"Okay, good. I'm Headmistress now. So I can personally guarantee that nobody in this school but the Slytherins will want to see you harmed. Come out and we all can talk this over…"

"Can you get Grandpa Max?" Draco asked hopefully, "and everyone else in Potter's gang and the other Weasleys?"

Verdona smiled, "Yes darling, just come out so we can talk. We'll Floo for Max as soon as we get to my office."

"Am I in trouble for punching out the Weasel and stealing that girl's wand?"

"No, nobody's mad," Luna voiced, "Right Ronald?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "Nothing Pomfrey can't fix and you're family…"

"The Ravenclaw?"

"She forgives you," Gwen said softly, "she'd just like her wand back…"

"…Okay, I'm coming out…"

Once he came out, and the twins had gotten back with a house-elf named Dobby who turned out to be a former servant of the Malfoy family, the news that he had been found was spread, the students were instructed to return to breakfast and then their common rooms, Abby earning fifty point for Hufflepuff, and then the so called 'Potter's Gang' and the other three Weasleys retreated to the Headmistress' office, with Snape, Sprout, McGonagall and Pomfrey in tow. Dobby brought up some tea and pastries while Grandpa Max was flooed over and Evander brought up. And then they all settled in for a nice long, calm discussion.

Eventually they managed to soothe the anxious boy's fears of retaliation for his and his family's past evil deeds, reassuring him of his spot and safety in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and in the Tennyson and Weasley families. He was even pleasantly shocked when the Ravenclaw he had taken the wand from hugged him as he gave it back and passed along the message that he'd have no trouble from her house. She even pledged that Ravenclaw house would be watching his back when it came to the Slytherins

And so Draco was put at ease, smiling as they headed back to Gryffindor. He and Harry both still slept in the spare room of the apartment within Gryffindor house but he was learning to trust people.

It was a novel concept, trust. He had been raised to trust no one except, maybe, his own mother. But he had great people to learn with and from.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Leaving With Luna Lovegood**

It was the last day of school and was probably the first time Luna did not have to hunt down any of her possessions at all. True to his word Ronald had kept people from stealing and hiding her things, even enlisting their friends to that end.

"Everything packed?" a soft voice asked.

Luna smiled softly as she shut her trunk, "Yes Julie…"

"Good. Can we talk, just us?"

"Okay…" Luna turned around to find Julie sitting down; she joined her.

"We, me and Ben, just want to make sure you're comfortable with coming home with us…"

"I am," Luna nodded quickly.

"You don't have to act okay if you're not." Julie said softly, seeing that the girl was not okay.

"I am."

"Luna…"

"Fine, I'm scared okay?" Luna admitted, sounding not so dreamy any more. Her father's death had stolen her distant self.

"Why?"

"I've never been amongst muggles for so long, and my friends all live in Britain and—"

Julie was smiling, "Oh Luna, hasn't anyone told you? The muggles in our hometown aren't really muggles—"

"What do you mean?" Luna said sharply. Either someone was a muggle or they weren't, unless it was a town of Squibs…

"The people of Bellwood, of the Earth, all know about aliens and we've managed to convince them that everything odd about any one of our people is really alien. Not magic. So you could conjure Big Ben in front of them and they'll shrug it off as alien tech. Only the people who already know magic exists will realize the difference between magic and alien tech." Julie chuckled, "As for your friends, well Ron has gotten permission to live with us for a few weeks, at least until you get settled in, and the fireplaces are connected to the Floo Network, except your bedroom one of course, Ben had an Owlery built so you can get Post still, the Weasleys and the Diggorys know how to use telephones and of course Hermione knows how to use them so you're not really going to be cut off from anyone—_Hmph_!" Julie was hit by a flying Luna hug.

"Awww," a voice called from above as Julie slowly asphyxiated in Luna's grasp, "You finally got a Flying Luna Hug! Okay Luna, let her go, she's turning blue…"

Luna let go quckly, letting Julie gasp for air.

"Now c'mon you two," Ron said amicably, "carriages are leaving soon." He was grinning as he escorted them down to the common room where they met up with the others.

Happily chatting, they made their way down to the carriages, caught two of them out to the train, loaded onto the train and found a big enough compartment to fit them all. As they settled in the train began pulling from Hogsmeade Station.

"So," Hermione asked as they were passing the wild mountains and meadows of Scotland, "what're you guys going to do over the Holidays?"

"Study." Harry, Draco, Ginny, Gwen, and Julie chorused together before laughing.

"Set up our business…" Fred and George replied together, "Finally got some backers for our shop…"

"And there's this perfect space in Diagon Ally—"

"Helping Dad with some work stuff." Cedric responded.

"I've been hired by TeenWitch," Ginny announced proudly, "several articles, good pay too!"

"I'm going to write Harry's biography," Hermione said happily to answer her own question before someone pose it to her, "with authorization from the Boy-Who-Lived himself."

"Yep." Harry nodded his agreement.

Quickly the hours passed by and suddenly they were pulling into King's Cross. Shrinking trunks, and pocketing them, and grabbing pets, they stumbled out onto the platform to find both the entire Tennyson and Weasley clan, including an on-the-mend but very scarred Bill and the ever lovely Fleur, the Grangers and Mister Diggory.

"Ready to go home kids?" Grandpa Max asked in a booming voice as soon as everyone was finished saying goodbyes…Ron had joined the Tennyson clan after saying his goodbyes and promising to write his family often.

"Sure!" the children chorused back happily and the large company apparated to their designated desolate spot where they Ship had brought the Rustbucket III for them to board.

Several muggles along the Atlantic coastline would report a large sonic boom coming out of the clear empty sky…

_**End**_


End file.
